Lumière de Diamants
by Cherry Shimono
Summary: (DROPPED) Diamond Light :Lumière de Diamants: Kenny and Dawn travel together through the Kanto Region as contest-partners. Will love bloom? Duh! PenguinShipping, Kenny x Dawn
1. Chapter 1

**Author's/Reika's notes:**

Hey y'all! Once again, I'm sorry for not continuing my old fic... :'( and hopefully, I'll make up for it with this one! And here we go!

**[EDIT: **_June 25, 2010. _**Changed a few minor typo's and errors]**

**Disclaimer:**

**I, ****Hermione Misty Sonezaki**, once known as Hermione Misty Drake-Owen, and **also addressed as ****Reika**** and ****Raizza****, does not, should not, and will not own Pokémon****. I do not claim ANYTHING from this fic as my own, other than original characters, as well as the plot. All rights belong to:**

**Game Freak, ****Satoshi Tajiri, ****Ken Sugimori, ****Jun'ichi Masuda, and ****Nintendo**

**Did I miss anybody! No... I don't think so? Tell me if I did...!**

**DO I LOOK LIKE A GUY/MALE! ****AM I JAPANESE IN ANY WAY! AM I SMART OR CREATIVE ENOUGH TO MAKE SUCH A HIT FRANCHISE FOR EVERYBODY...**

Finally, **IF I DID OWN Pokémon® I WOULDN'T BE WRITING THIS FIC, WOULD I!** That's right, Ash would end up with Misty, Drew with May, Kenny with Dawn (duh!) Jimmy and Marina, Lunick and Solana, Kellyn (not Keith) with Kate, _*panting* _Red and Misty, Green with Blue, Gold and Crystal, Ruby and Sapphire, Wallace with Winona, Bill and Lanette, and some other Pokémon x Pokémon ships... _*still panting*_

_Now that I'm done with the veery long disclaimer and useless blah-blah..._

**This chapter is dedicated to:**

_Melisa (KeytoDestiny), Wendy (KengoGirl), Stephy (Stephy825), Kira (KittyRin), TeddyOlivia, GloryforSleep, etc. etc._

_

* * *

_

**CHAPTER ONE**

_~A true friend is someone who knows there's something wrong even when you have the biggest smile on your face~_

_

* * *

_

Another day begins as the Sinnoh Grand Festival Semi-Finals are about to take place in Hearthome City, and naturally, those talented and gifted coordinators who made it into the semi's are giving it their all and practicing hard to win the prestigious Ribbon Cup. Today, we follow the journey of 13-year-old coordinator Dawn, from Twinleaf Town. During her adventures with our other heroes Ash Ketchum and Brock, she has competed in the Grand Festival once, unfortunately being defeated during the battles rounds in her first, and once again competing while Ash and Brock left to challenge the region's Battle Frontier.

"Come on out, everybody!" Dawn called as she tossed five pokéballs in mid-air.

"Piplup!"

"Chipa!"

"Buneary!"

"Bella!"

"Vulpix!"

Out came her Pokémon who have been extremely eager to compete since Day One. Piplup, her starter Pokémon, was being confident as ever. The adorable penguin Pokémon had his blue cape fluttering around to try and act... more cool as he might have put it. Pachirisu, the hyper, squirrel Pokémon of the group bounced around happily, its white fur and blue markings making it easy to recognize; Buneary, the small bunny-like Pokémon who has always had a sweet spot for Ash's Pikachu smiled joyfully at Dawn; Bellossom, the motherly member of the group; and finally, Vulpix, the so-called baby of the group, since she was recently obtained after hatching from a wild Pokémon egg.

"Okay, you guys," she started, "it's time for the semi finals. We're going to have double battles, so I've decided to use Piplup—" she pointed out towards him, and he chirped a confident 'Piplup!' _(Yeah!)_ in response "—and Bellossom," who replied with a gentle 'Bellossom' (I'll do my best).

"So, you guys, let's do some training!" she exclaimed enthusiastically.

"Piplup, **Bubblebeam-tornado**!" she commanded.

Then, Piplup opened its beak and released a stream of blue bubbles, and after a few seconds, he directed the bubbles upward, then started spinning around to create a small tornado of bubbles.

"That's great, Piplup!" Dawn praised.

"Next up, Bellossom, **Petal-leaf combo**, let's go!" she told her Bellossom.

The flower-like Pokémon started to release a spiral of pink petals from the flowers on its head. Then, she started to release glowing green leaves from its body. The petals and leaves were floating gently in mid-air.

"Great job Bellossom!" Dawn said.

"Now for Vulpix! Use **Sunny Day**...!" she said as she turned towards the fox-like pokémon. Vulpix' eyes became fiery-red, and then she released a white beam of light to the sky, causing the sun to shine brighter.

"Now use **Fire Spin**!" Vulpix opened its mouth and a spiraling red and orange flame is released from it, and then it became fire tornado.

"Perfect, Vulpix!" Dawn gushed.

"Next up, Pachirisu! Use **Sweet Kiss**!" Pachirisu started blowing kisses at random, releasing pink hearts.

"Now use, **Discharge**!" Pachirisu's cheeks started to release light blue sparks and it fired light blue beams of electricity from its body all around it, hitting the pink hearts, making them pop, sending out blue and pink sparkles.

"Last but not least, Buneary! Use **Bounce**, then **Ice Beam**!"

Hearing the voice of her trainer, Buneary jumped into the air, with a light blue ball suddenly appearing of Buneary's mouth. Then, light blue beams were released out of its mouth creating a beautiful ice pattern around them.

"You guys, that was perfect!" Dawn said, beaming. She then heard someone clapping behind her.

"That was great, _DeeDee_."

Dawn was surprised to hear her pet name being used. _DeeDee? Oh no don't tell me... Kenny!_

"Ugh!" she groaned while turning to face him. "_Don't_—Call—Me—_DeeDee_!" she growled while facing him, emphasizing the words heavily as her childhood friend and rival walked casually closer to her.

"Aw, come on DeeDee. What fun will that be?" he said while wearing an amused expression on his face. Her Pokémon were also looking thoroughly amused to see their trainer so annoyed. Dawn just glared at him.

"DeeDee! DeeDee! DeeDee!" Kenny chanted, just to annoy her even more. He was enjoying this, a _lot_.

"Stop that!" Dawn exclaimed.

"Stop what, DeeDee?"

"Calling me _DeeDee_!" Dawn replied.

"Sorry DeeDee, no can do. That'll take the fun out of it." he replied while smirking.

"Fine!" Dawn cried exasperatedly. _Humph, take the fun out of it my foot! What's he doing here anyway? That's a good question!_

"What're you doing here anyway? I mean, you're not in the festival, I haven't seen you. But— wait a minute! Why aren't you competing in the first place?" Dawn shrieked.

"Geez, DeeDee," Kenny cried, smiling playfully, his hands covering his ears. "If you want to find out you could have done without trying to make me deaf!" he said mockingly.

"Haha, very funny, now _tell _me!"

"Okay, okay. How about I tell you over lunch?" he suggested.

"Yea—wait! Why are you being so nice to me?" she asked him suspiciously.

"_Nothing_," he answered carelessly, "unless you want me to annoy you? Do you, _DeeDee?_" his smirk reappeared on his face.

"No! I told you not to call me that!" she complained.

"Since when have I ever listened to you?" he replied.

"Okay! Fine! You made your point!" she said in defeat.

"Now can we have lunch? I'm not exactly the kind of person who likes being kept waiting, especially on food."

"Okay! Okay! Let me just finish up," Dawn replied. She then turned her attention to her Pokémon who looked amused at the conversation the two coordinators just shared.

"What?" she asked them. The Pokémon just shook their heads innocently, trying to hold back their laughter.

"Return!" Buneary, Vulpix, Bellossom returned to their pokéballs. Pachirisu looked around, confused.

"Chipa?"

Dawn giggled. "I need a teensy-weensy favor from you," she then whispered something into Pachirisu's ear, while Piplup leaned in closer to listen.

"Got it?" she asked trying to hold back her giggles.

"Chipa!" Pachirisu nodded.

"Pip? Piplup! Piplup, pip pip!" the small penguin chirped gleefully.

"Ready, DeeDee? I'm starting to get hungry!" Kenny complained.

"Almost!" she replied cheerfully, "Ready, Pachirisu?"

"Chipa!"

"What's taking you so long?" Kenny walked up to where Dawn was. "Hey, what about Pachirisu? Dawn? DeeDee?"

No response.

"Dawn?" He was beginning to worry.

"...Pachirisu?" Dawn said quietly. A playful sneer forming on her face.

"Chipa?"

"_Now!_" she commanded.

"Wha—Ahhhh!" Kenny yelped as he received an electric shock from the little mouse.

Kenny collapsed onto the floor, leaving Dawn, Piplup, and Pachirisu rolling around on the floor, laughing like as though there was no tomorrow.

"Hahahahahaha! Nice one, Pachirisu!" Dawn said breathlessly. "Return!" Pachirisu returned to her pokéball after that.

"H-hey, Piplup? I th-think K-Kenny's unc-conscious..." she said, barely holding on to more giggles threatening to escape her mouth.

"Pip, Piplup! Piplup pip lup!" Although Dawn didn't understand what the little penguin just said the pair erupted into a fit of giggles again.

"Urgh…" the two fell silent at once.

"W-What the heck just happened?" Kenny yelled. "Grrrr... Dawn!"

"Y-yes, Kenny?" she asked suppressing her laughter, "Is s-something wrong?"

"Oh, I don't know, DeeDee! Maybe it's because some electric mouse just shocked me?" he asked incredulously yet indignantly at the same time. At this point, Piplup started laughing again, which caused Dawn to release a flurry of giggles.

"Haha! Lighten up, Kenny! It's was all for payback! You should have never called me DeeDee in the first place!" she replied breathlessly.

"Haha, _very funny_," Kenny replied; now even more annoyed.

* * *

"So..." Dawn started while they walked around to find somewhere to eat, "Why didn't you join the cup this year? Come to think of it, I haven't seen you in any contests lately..." she noted.

"It's 'cause I haven't been in contests here in Sinnoh," Kenny started.

"Oh." was all Dawn said.

"By the way DeeDee," Kenny started, "where're Ash and Brock by the way? I haven't seen them here..."

"Right, I forgot to tell you," Dawn replied, "Ash and Brock went off to challenge Sinnoh's Battle Frontier. Ash can't keep still, and wanted to go challenge the Battle Tower..." she sighed, "so we decided to split-up for a while."

"Ah…" he said quietly, not sure what to say next, until he saw a small café nearby. "How about we eat here?" Kenny asked the coordinator.

"Perfect!" she cried as she ran ahead of Kenny towards the entrance, where she bumped—or should I say, crashed—into another person walking out of the said café.

"Ouch!" she cried as her butt hit the floor.

"Dawn!" Kenny cried out, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just a bit sore..." she said while standing up.

"Oh, yeah?" the person she bumped into snapped, "Next time, girly, watch where you go! Little annoying twerp!

"I-I'm sorry, sir." she squeaked. "I didn't mean to—" she cut off when the man walked away from her briskly.

"Dawn?" Kenny asked again.

"Oh, I'm fine. Let's go..." she said quietly, _Twerp? Where have I heard that before? It rings a bell somewhere..._

"Dawn? You okay?" Kenny asked her again, worriedly.

"I'm fine. I'm fine. Really! No need to worry!" she added when Kenny raised his brow.

"If you say so."

* * *

"So, what'll it be?" the waitress asked the two coordinators, as they looked at the menus. The coordinators replied with their orders, and soon engaged into light conversation.

"Okay," the waitress then walked towards the counter, who returned shortly with their food.

"So... DeeDee, how've you been?" Kenny asked.

"Fine... one thing I need you to remember. One, its Da—"

"I know, it's Dawn, not _DeeDee,_" Kenny interrupted, mimicking her. "But, you'll never get it out of me, you know, so you better give up."

"Grrrr... fine! And I've been alright, battling here, winning there, and losing here, the usual. You?" she asked while sipping her drink.

"Same," he replied simply. "Just going around, seeing new places, that's all."

"Hm... new places..." Dawn mumbled.

_Wonder what it's like in another region? New battle styles, new Pokémon, all those possibilities... but I'm not really cut out on traveling on my own, I could ask Ash, but he has a Battle Frontier quest to do, maybe I could... nah... he'll probably say no anyway. _She sighed as she thought of the idea.

"Something wrong?" Kenny asked her. Dawn snapped back into reality.

"What? Oh, it's...nothing. Hey, Kenny, I was wondering if—I mean—when the Festival's over— I mean, could—could I— n-never mind..." she trailed off, mumbling inaudibly to herself.

"If you could what?" he asked curiously.

"I-it's nothing. I just—I mean..." she mumbled something about being a bother, although Kenny didn't completely understand.

"Are you sure? I mean, you can tell me, you know?" Kenny said.

"I was wondering if—i-if—I was wondering if I could travel with you," Dawn blurted out.

"Oh—um... I—uh..." Kenny hadn't been expecting that, obviously.

"I mean you don't have to! I mean— I was just thinking, since I've always traveled with Ash and all, and we recently separated here, I don't really have a clue on traveling alone," Dawn explained, "but you've always traveled alone, and I was kinda wondering if I could travel with you—I mean—I'm not cut with traveling alone, and stuff."

Kenny stayed silent for a few moments before finally replying.

"Oh, I see. I guess you could, I mean, until you can do it on your own, you can go with me for a while..." he said slowly, "but you better not pull me down, _DeeDee_," he said mockingly, though Dawn was too happy to notice.

"You mean it, really? You won't mind, at all?" she asked, just to be sure.

"Yep, you need all the help you could get."

"Thanks Ke—_hey!_ Not funny!" Dawn said, pouting. Kenny chuckled.

* * *

"So... now what?" Dawn inquired, as they waited for the announcement on the order of battles. Dawn was wearing an elegant rose pink ball gown with short sleeves. It was beautifully accented with beading on the bodice and pickups on the skirt. Her hair was in an elegant ponytail, but a few strands on the side were left loose and held by her usual yellow clips. She wore a beautiful necklace and earring set with stunning amber gemstones. Piplup and Buneary were sitting beside her, looking anxious and nervous, just like their trainer.

"You wait, I'll go out and get a seat, and don't worry about your other Pokémon, and I'll watch them for 'ya. Want me to let them out?" Kenny asked.

"Yeah, you do that." Dawn was nervous, _very nervous_. Sure, she has competed in festivals before, but this was just as important as the others, and the thought of losing just made her feel —well— it's hard to explain. The feeling you get in the pit of your stomach that makes you just want to... run to the bathroom, that's kinda it. Kenny noticed this, as well as her Buneary and Piplup.

"Nervous?" he asked.

"Mhm... a bit." she replied quietly, she turned to face him, he looked anxious, "But no need to worry!" she added brightly, although she felt as though she might faint soon.

"Don't worry, you'll do great," he encouraged her, smiling gently; "you and your Pokémon have been working so hard, you'll do great."

"Thanks, Kenny," she felt comforted knowing the fact that she _had_ worked hard, and she just _had_ to win.

"I'm going to go now, need anything, DeeDee?" he asked.

"No, I'm fine," she replied ignoring the fact that he said DeeDee again, being too nervous to care. He walked out of the Coordinator's Lounge, but not before wishing her and her Pokémon good-luck, of course.

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, LET US NOW BEGIN THE SEMI-FINALS FOR THE SINNOH GRAND FESTIVAL!" Marian's voice echoed throughout the stadium, cheery and bright.

"I hope you are all ready for the intense battles that are coming up? Are you ready!" she asked enthusiastically, replied by a loud chorus of _'Yeah!'_ from the audience.

"Okay, let me introduce our judges, first up is the head of Pokémon Contest Committee, Mr. Contesta!"

"I'm honored to be here, and let me just say that I hope this day will be full of exciting matches," he commented.

"Next up is the head of the Pokémon Fan Club, Mr. Sukizo!"

"It's remarkable to be here," he said, grinning.

"Now let's welcome our beloved Nurse Joy's from Hearthome City, Lilycove City, and Pastoria City!"

"It's very nice to be here," the three chorused, smiling brightly at the audience.

"And finally, our guest judge, Ms. Fantina, leader of the Hearthome City gym, and one of the most renowned coordinators here in the Sinnoh region!" she commentated.

"My delightful audience, it is an honor to be here. It is a wonderful privilege to see such talented coordinators, eager to show their talent to the world, non? Félicitations à tous les coordinateurs!*" she exclaimed. She was once again replied with enthusiasm from the audience.

"Alright, everybody, now let's get busy!" Her voice was loud and clear, but was soon drowned by various yells of excitement from the audience.

The battle and order of pairs where shown on the screen, and Dawn was paired up with another female Sinnoh coordinator, battling as third.

* * *

Meanwhile, backstage...

_I'm the third pair,_ Dawn thought nervously, twirling some strands of her hair and looking at the screen, _Okay, Dawn, this is no time to be afraid! _She told herself firmly, _That's right! No need to worry!_

"Hey! You must be Dawn!" her thoughts were interrupted by a gentle voice beside her. She looked to up to see a brunette smiling at her, her amethyst eyes sparkling with excitement.

"Huh? Oh! Yeah, I'm Dawn! Nice to meet you, uh..."

"Jamie's the name," she supplied, "I'm the one you'll be battling!" she said, as though nothing could make her any happier.

"Oh! Well then, good luck, I hope we have a great match, Jamie!" Dawn said to her.

"Thanks, you too! Good luck, Dawn!" she replied before walking towards the door to the bathroom.

"And now, let's go up to our third match for the day, are you ready?" asked Marian, answered once again by yells from the audience, eager to watch another battle.

"Our first coordinator, we have Ms. Dawn Summers from Twinleaf Town, daughter of another Top Coordinator, Ms. Johanna Summers!" she commentated. Dawn walked up to the right side of the open stage, smiling confidently at the audience.

"Yeah! Go Dawn!" Kenny cheered from the stands. The Pokémon beside him cheered as well.

"Buneary!"

"ChIpa!"

"Vulpix!"

"And our second coordinator, from Solaceon Town, let's hear it for Ms. Jamie Andrews! This is her first Grand Festival, although she has competed in various leagues before," Marian said to the audience. Jamie walked onto the other side, looking excited and confident as well.

"Are you ready? Now, let's get busy!" The timer's buzzer alerted the start of the battle.

"Piplup, Buneary, spotlight!" Dawn called out. The two Pokémon appeared from their balls, while glitters showered above them.

"Piplup!"

"Bellossom!"

"Now, for my pokémon! Ampharos, Umbreon, let's do it!" Jaime called from the other side. The two Pokémon appeared while bright confetti fluttered over them. Ampharos was a tall Pokémon that stood on two feet and had yellow fur. He also had black stripes around his long neck, ears and tail along with a white underbelly. The light Pokémon also had two red jewels on its body. Umbreon stood on its four legs and its black, shiny fur shows that Umbreon was taken care of well. The yellow rings on its forehead and legs glowed lightly as its crimson eyes stared at his opponents.

"Now, Piplup, use **Bubblebeam**, on Umbreon!" Piplup opened its beak and released a strong jet of blue bubbles towards the said Pokémon.

"And Dawn makes the first move! Those bubbles are coming in fast!" Marian commented.

"Umbreon, **dodge**!" Umbreon started to run forward on all fours, leaping from side to side, dodging the attack. Dawn's point bar went down. **_(D100-94)_**

"Bellossom, use **Petal Dance**!" The flower-like Pokémon started to release a spiral of pink petals from the flowers on its head towards both the opponent's pokémon.

"Umbreon, **Agility**, and then **Quick Attack**. Ampharos, **Jump**!" The two Pokémon did as commanded. Although unfortunately, Ampharos leapt up too slowly, being hit by the on-coming attack. Jamie's point bar went down a bit lower than Dawn's. **_(J100-90)_** Meanwhile, Umbreon had hit Bellossom with its **Quick Attack**, causing Dawn's bar to drop. **_(D94-85)_**

"Ooh! That looked like it hurt! And we've passed the four-minute mark!" Marian commented. **_3:58_**

"Ah! Bellossom! Are you okay?" Dawn asked worriedly.

"Bella!" It replied, grinning at her.

"Good, now use **Magical Leaf**! Piplup, **Bubblebeam**, let's go!" she commanded. The two did as told, and attacked their opponents with a mirage of leaves and bubbles, knocking them down. Jamie's points went down noticeably. **_(J90-75)_**

"And that took a bite out of Jamie's points! Three-minute mark!" Marian said. **2:57**

"Are you two, okay?" Jamie asked her Pokémon, who both stood upright, ready to attack.

"Umbreon, **Confusion** on Bellossom! After that, Ampharos use **Thunderbolt** on Piplup!" she commanded.

"Piplup, use **Whirlpool**, Bellossom, **Sunny Day**!" White orbs appeared on the flowers on Bellossom's head. Then she released two white beams from the orbs at the sky, making the sunlight brighter. Meanwhile, Piplup's body glowed a bluish-white color and it raised its arms and beak to the air. It opened its beak and a huge whirlpool came out of it and forms above Piplup. Piplup then throws the whirlpool at towards Umbreon, stopping it in mid-attack. Jamie's point's dropped even lower. **_(J75-65)_**

"And it looks like Dawn's getting the upper hand; will Jamie be able to turn this around?" wondered Marian. Unfortunately, for Dawn, Ampharos' **Thunderbolt** attack hits Piplup right on target, causing it to wail in pain, and Dawn points to drop a lot, though not as low as Jamie's. **_(D85-70)_**

"No! Piplup! Are you okay?" she asked Piplup desperately.

"Pip-lup," it replied weakly, standing up slowly, struggling to keep its balance. Dawn sighed in relief. She then turned her attention back to Bellossom.

"Now Bellossom, use **SolarBeam**!"

"And it looks like Dawn is going for a **SolarBeam** attack; what will Jamie do now? Oh! Two minutes left!" **_1:55_**

"Ampharos, **Charge**, now! Umbreon, use **Protect**!" Yellow sparks surrounded Ampharos' body as it gathered electricity in its body, while a blue force field starts to surround Umbreon's body, and it braced itself for the oncoming **SolarBeam**.

"Fire it now!" Dawn commanded. Once the white beam from the flowers on Bellossom hit her opponents, both Jamie and her lost points, because of the **Protect**, so no damage whatsoever to Umbreon. Now both the coordinator's points were equal. Ampharos was still standing after the attack, its body covered with small sparks of electricity. **_(D-55) (J65-55)_**

Now silence took over the stage, the two coordinators not wanting to make the first move, Marian not knowing what to say, for she was stunned to see a battle so intense this early, and the audience including Kenny, waiting...

"Now, Ampharos, use **Thunderbolt**!" Jamie shattered the silence, firing a sudden attack at Bellossom, who was exhausted from the previous attack. She took the full brim of the attack, causing Dawn's points to drop down to below half.

"Only one minute to go! And Dawn's points are down to half! Can she turn this around?" Marian announced. **_1:12_**

"Now, Piplup use **Bubblebeam**! Bellossom **Petal-leaf combo**!" The pair did as told, attacking the opponent's Pokémon with a flurry of bubbles, petals, and leaves.**_1:00_**

"Umbreon, **Confusion**, now!" the attack stopped the oncoming one in mid-air, the bubbles, petals, and leaves stationary in mid-air...

"Now, Ampharos, use **Discharge**! Umbreon, send 'em right back!" Jamie commanded. Dawn had no time to react, for her Pokémon were too weak to battle, and were hit with the full brim of the attack, Discharge causing the stage to be covered in a light cloud of dust, making it temporarily impossible to see the results of the battle...

_And the winner is..._

* * *

**~.:END OF CHAPTER ONE:.~**

* * *

**.:Reika's NOTES and ANNOUNCEMENTS:.**

So... how did you like it? I'd like to thank everyone who helped me on this! I'm eternally grateful!

* Félicitations à tous les coordinateurs means Congratulations to all the coordinators (French)

** (D#numbers) and (J#numbers) means their point-bars.

*** _1:12 _and the like means the timer.

**[EDIT: I haven't changed the OOC-ness of Dawn, so terribly sorry]**

`If I wasn't able to capitalize the letter 'P' for the word Pokémon, please tell me so!

**Problems you might find, please write in your reviews! THANK YOU!**

Also! I would really appreciate it if you guys review~! Be it compliments or criticisms, I don't care! As long as I know that people read my stories, I'll be fine!

**~I SEND MY LOVE~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's/Reika's notes:**

This chapter'll be a bit short, but I hope it's good enough, none-the-less.

**[EDIT: **_June 25, 2010 _**I did a bit of editing with a few minor typo's I spotted****]**

**Disclaimer:**

**I, ****Hermione Misty Sonezaki**, once known as Hermione Misty Drake-Owen, and **also addressed as ****Reika**** and ****Raizza****, does not, should not, and will not own Pokémon****. I do not claim ANYTHING from this fic as my own, other than original characters, as well as the plot. All rights belong to:**

**Game Freak, ****Satoshi Tajiri, ****Ken Sugimori, ****Jun'ichi Masuda, and ****Nintendo**

**Did I miss anybody! No... I don't think so? Tell me if I did...!**

DO I LOOK LIKE A GUY/MALE! AM I JAPANESE IN ANY WAY! AM I SMART OR CREATIVE ENOUGH TO MAKE SUCH A HIT FRANCHISE !

And, **IF I DID OWN Pokémon® I WOULDN'T BE WRITING THIS FIC, WOULD I!** That's right, Ash would end up with Misty, Drew with May, Kenny with Dawn (duh!) Jimmy and Marina, Lunick and Solana, Kellyn (not Keith) with Kate, _*panting* _Red and Misty, Green with Blue, Gold and Crystal, Ruby and Sapphire, Wallace with Winona, Bill and Lanette, and some other Pokémon x Pokémon ships... _*still panting*_

_Now that I'm done with the veery long disclaimer and useless blah-blah..._

**This chapter is dedicated to:**

_Melisa (KeytoDestiny), Wendy (KengoGirl), Stephy (Stephy825), Kira (KittyRin), TeddyOlivia, GloryforSleep, etc. etc._

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER TWO**

_~A good balance of winning and losing is important. If you just win all the time, you won't get anything out of it; having some tough losses can be really important~_

_

* * *

_

"And the winner is..." Marian, as well as the audience held its breath, waiting for the results. And after what seemed like days to the battling coordinators, the smoke let up, only to see that the winning coordinator was—

"Jamie Andrews! Congratulations Jamie, you are going to the finals!" Marian said, her voice cheery, with a hint of disappointment. The audience replied with mixed emotions, all with yells of approval and disappointment.

Meanwhile, Kenny, as well as Dawn's other Pokémon were looking worried. Dawn ran to her on-field Pokémon who looked weary and frustrated. Dawn noticed this, and whispered words of comfort and gratitude to them.

"Aw, come on you guys. It's just a loss! There's plenty more Grand Festivals out there, right? You tried your best, and that what matters," she said in a falsely cheery voice, although she tried to convince herself as well. _Although it seems that our best efforts weren't enough, _she added to herself. She sighed, returned her Pokémon to their respective pokéballs, and turned her attention to Jamie and the audience. Jamie smiled sadly at her, and she returned it. She then walked over to her, and held out her hand.

"That was a great match, Jamie. G-good luck in the finals," her voice shook a bit, and she tried not to cry.

"Yeah, it was. But don't worry Dawn, there are other Festivals, and more chances for you to win," Jamie encouraged.

"Yeah, you're right. Other contests to win," she said sadly, _and more chances to lose as well_, she thought. And with that, she spun on her heel and walked out of the stadium.

* * *

"Aw, come on Dawn," Kenny pleaded, knocking forcefully at her bedroom door, "you've been like this all day!"

It was true. After the battle, she locked herself in her room in the Pokémon Center, only going out occasionally to eat, or go to the bathroom. Otherwise, she just lay down on her bed, sulking. Her pokémon were not with her. She had given Kenny all five after the battle, before locking herself in.

"I don't want to," she replied wearily, "I just _don't!_"

"_Please_, Dawn. Your Pokémon really miss you, even though it's only been a _day_! We really _hate_ to see you beat yourself up like this," Kenny said. "Please, Dawn."

"_No_, Kenny! I just want to be _alone_. I'll go out when I want to," she replied stubbornly.

"Fine, Dawn. But your mom wants to talk to you; she's been calling on the hour, _every_ hour."

Dawn sighed. "I'll talk to mom, but please, _leave me alone,_"she said.

"Okay," Kenny sighed. "I'll be at the park with the Pokémon."

As soon as Dawn heard his footsteps fade into nothing, she slowly stood up from her bed, and walked across the room towards the door. Once her hand was on the doorknob, she hesitated. She didn't want to know what was coming when she will talk to her mom. Will she feel disappointed, or mad?

_Surely _both_,_ she thought, _if she knows what I have been doing lately, and she does. _But she still decided to make the call, and made her way down to the video-phones.

Meanwhile, Kenny walked towards the cafeteria to get some lunch for him and the Pokémon. Passing the video-phone area, he saw a blunette walking towards one of them. He smiled to himself, knowing well that that was Dawn; but he didn't approach her, all he did was continue walking towards the cafeteria.

* * *

"Dawn, it is _not_ your fault," Johanna told her discouraged daughter. "These things just happen!"

"Why does is keep happening to _me_? I _always _lose! Maybe I should just give up," Dawn replied stubbornly, looking at her mom straight in the eye.

"Dawn," she started, giving her a stern look, "_you_ are the one who wanted to be a coordinator, right? Well, you should follow you dream. Remember Dawn, things don't always come out great for you, I know, but we must remember that these things happen for a reason. _And_" —she continued before her daughter could interrupt her— "I didn't win on my first try either, you know that. I had to keep trying and trying, never wanting to give up! Look, Dawn, I know how you feel right now, but _please_ don't blame yourself for what happens, but there's always someone who's better than you, that's why we try harder next time."

Dawn thought about what her mother had just said; she knew she was right; she shouldn't have acted like this. She felt better after hearing her mom encourage her and that she understood the disappointment she felt. She flashed her mom a bright smile, clearly saying that everything was right now.

"Thanks, mom," she said softly to her; these were one of the times she was glad to have such a loving mother. "You right, I shouldn't be like this."

"What do we always say, Dawn?" Johanna asked her, grinning as well.

"No need to worry!" Dawn replied.

"That's right, there's no need to worry," Johanna repeated.

"Thanks mom, a lot! You understood me," she said to Johanna.

"No problem, dear. Everyone needs a pick-me-up every once in a while, but I think you owe your pokémon an apology for neglecting them, even Kenny," Johanna added.

"Right, mom. Thanks a lot, love you!" she said to Johanna.

"Love you too, dear. And say hello to Kenny for me," she said, waving at her from the video screen, which flashed blank after a few seconds.

"Right," Dawn said to herself, while staring at the blank screen, "time to apologize to the others."

* * *

Dawn made her way to the park, remembering that Kenny had said that he would be there. She saw the group near the fountain, her Piplup and Buneary playing in the water with Kenny's Empoleon and Floatzel, Pachirisu and Bellossom being either lifted or levitated up by Kenny's Machoke and Alakazam, and finally Vulpix being rubbed on her back by Kenny himself, sitting under a nearby tree. She smiled at the sight of them enjoying themselves, and then walked off towards the tree where Kenny and her Vulpix were.

Kenny sighed, closing his eyes while rubbing Vulpix' fur gently. He wondered if Dawn had finished her talk with Johanna yet. She was very worried about her, and he was too. He then heard the soft rustling of leaves to his left, but he only thought that it was just the wind that made the noise. He then felt a presence beside him, assuming that it was one of his Pokémon, or Dawn's. He kept his eyes closed, and sighed again. Not long after, he felt Vulpix leave under his hand, and he opened his eyes to see a flash of blue coming from something, or someone.

"Hi, Vulpix," Dawn greeted her Pokémon as Vulpix ran towards her.

"What? Who?" Kenny sat upright with a start. "D-Dawn? H-hey, are you okay?" he asked, looking at her concernedly.

"I'm fine, I just talked to mom. I'm okay now, so there's no need to worry!" she replied, cuddling her Vulpix, who let out a loud cry to the other pokémon.

Dawn's Pokémon were the first to react; seeing the face of their beloved trainer got them excited, so they ran towards her. Buneary, Piplup, and Pachirisu were the first to reach her and so with their combined weight, they tackled the blunette, hugging her tightly, while Bellossom gave her a cuddle from the side.

"Hey you guys!" she said brightly to her Pokémon, while Kenny chuckled lightly.

"I'm really sorry; I've been ignoring you all. You too Kenny," she added, and smiled cheerfully at him and the Pokémon, who retuned her smile with one of their own, just as bright and happy as hers.

"I love you guys," she said hugging her Pokémon tightly. Kenny smiled even more seeing the scene in-front of him. All was right with the world.

* * *

**~.:END OF CHAPTER TWO:.~**

* * *

**Author/Reika's Notes:**

Yo, peoples! Thanks for taking the time to read this! Actually, it's a bit shorter than the first chapter... but the third'll be me just as long as the first... if not longer... :P But none the less, reviews are gratefully accepted.

*Tell me if I missed anymore typo's...!

Once again,

**THANK YOU READERS!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's/Reika's notes:**

Same as before, thanks for making it this far, y'all! Hope you like this chapter!

**[EDIT: **_June 25, 2010. _**Changed a few minor typo's and errors]**

**Disclaimer:**

**I, ****Hermione Misty Sonezaki**, once known as Hermione Misty Drake-Owen, and **also addressed as ****Reika**** and ****Raizza****, does not, should not, and will not own Pokémon****. I do not claim ANYTHING from this fic as my own, other than original characters, as well as the plot. All rights belong to:**

**Game Freak, ****Satoshi Tajiri, ****Ken Sugimori, ****Jun'ichi Masuda, and ****Nintendo**

**Did I miss anybody! No... I don't think so? Tell me if I did...!**

**DO I LOOK LIKE A GUY/MALE! ****AM I JAPANESE IN ANY WAY! AM I SMART OR CREATIVE ENOUGH TO MAKE SUCH A HIT FRANCHISE FOR EVERYBODY...**

Finally, **IF I DID OWN Pokémon® I WOULDN'T BE WRITING THIS FIC, WOULD I!** That's right, Ash would end up with Misty, Drew with May, Kenny with Dawn (duh!) Jimmy and Marina, Lunick and Solana, Kellyn (not Keith) with Kate, _*panting* _Red and Misty, Green with Blue, Gold and Crystal, Ruby and Sapphire, Wallace with Winona, Bill and Lanette, and some other Pokémon x Pokémon ships... _*still panting*_

_Now that I'm done with the veery long disclaimer and useless blah-blah..._

**This chapter is dedicated to:**

_Melisa (KeytoDestiny), Wendy (KengoGirl), Stephy (Stephy825), Kira (KittyRin), TeddyOlivia, GloryforSleep, etc. etc._

**

* * *

**

**CHAPTER THREE**

_~To believe in yourself and to follow your dreams, to have goals in life and a drive to succeed, and to surround yourself with the things and the people that make you happy~_

_

* * *

_

"So, DeeDee... what do we do _now_?" Kenny asked the blunette walking alongside him on the pave walk. The two decided to spend the past two days playing with their Pokémon, and do a little more catching up.

"Mm, I dunno... We could watch the finals, or we could just go home," she suggested. Truthfully, she wanted to go home right now, but she didn't want to leave either. "What do you want?" she asked him.

"Um, I'd rather go home. It's been boring here recently. I dunno..." he answered uncertainly, furrowing his eyebrows in thought.

"Okay, then. Let's go home! Only problem is how," she wondered.

"Easy, we could just _walk_, you know. Or if you don't want to, we could just teleport with Alakazam," he told her.

"Hm, maybe... Wait! Did you say _teleport_?" she looked at him, her eyes wide with surprise. Kenny rubbed his head sheepishly.

"Uh, yeah. I taught Alakazam a few weeks before. It used to teleport us to Pokémon Centers in case of emergencies, but since it's at a pretty high level, it can teleport us to other places as well..." Kenny replied. "The bad thing is it really takes up a lot of energy, so we rarely use it. Usually when I want to visit someone, or something," he added.

"Wow," Dawn breathed, her eyes still wide with shock and amazement. "Really? You mean it? We could go home right now? As in _now_?"

"Yes, DeeDee," Kenny repeated. All he got was another "wow," from Dawn.

"So-so, we can go home soon!" she said happily. "Then we could start on our new journey soon!" she added enthusiastically.

"Speaking of that, where exactly _do_ you want to travel?" Kenny asked her, remembering that they haven't discussed it yet.

"Oh, yeah... I don't know... You know what? _You_ decide! I don't know."

"Uh, okay... I'll check the guide later... then, I'll tell you," he told her. After that, they elapsed into a comfortable silence.

* * *

That night, Kenny lay down on his bed, reading a slightly thick book entitled _Journeys through the World of Pokémon_; a book dedicated to explaining anything about almost everything about the four main regions: Kanto; Johto; Hoenn; and Sinnoh. So far, Kenny has traveled in the Johto Region, though not exploring it thoroughly. He wanted to travel there a bit more, but decided against it, wanting to give Dawn a leveled playing field in competition.

_Hm, the Kanto Region, huh? _he thought to himself, reading the segment about the native Pokémon in the said region.

"Sounds good to me," he murmured to himself, making his decision.

* * *

"So, what's the verdict, Mister Travel-Guide?" Dawn asked as she poured syrup on her pancakes the following day.

"The Kanto Region," Kenny replied before he sipped his orange juice. "What d'ya think?"

He handed her the _Journeys through the World of Pokémon _book, a few pages where a short summary of the Kanto Region was printed were folded at the corners. Dawn read through it for a while, occasionally asking him questions about traditions and such.

"Okay then! To the Kanto Region," she replied as they paid the waitress for the food.

"Are you ready?" Kenny asked her as they walked towards their rooms. He checked his own mental list of the things he should prepare before leaving. _Clothes? check! Pokémon? check! Anything else? Nope. _Dawn was doing the same thing as well. _I feel like I'm forgetting something_, she thought.

"Yup!" she replied reluctantly. "So we leave...?"

"In fifteen minutes," Kenny answered. "And I called your mom so she knows, just to be sure," he added.

Dawn nodded, stopped walking, and then said loudly, "So,_ that's _what I forgot!" Kenny just laughed.

* * *

Fifteen Minutes Later...

Dawn ran to the entrance of the Pokémon Center, panting. She forgot about her _Pokétch_. Why? Because, this morning, she had taken a bath a few minutes before they had breakfast, taken it off, and left it on her bedside table, covered with random items like seals, clothes and tissue. After breakfast, she hadn't bothered to clean it up thoroughly. Also, because of the excitement of going home, she didn't notice that she wasn't wearing it. That is why we ended up with a panting Dawn, in front of an amused yet impatient Kenny, and his Alakazam waiting in-front of the Pokémon Center

"What kind of coordinator forgets her _Pokétch_?" Kenny asked her, leaning slightly on his Alakazam.

"I'm... sorry... It just... slipped my mind..." she replied, breathless. Kenny just sighed.

"Okay," he told her. He then turned his attention to his Alakazam, "You ready? It's going to be a bit hard, you know," he told it while stroking its neck. It replied with a confident "Alakazam!" to his trainer.

"Ready, Dawn?" Kenny asked the young blunette, who nodded enthusiastically. He then gestured her to hold on to Alakazam's left arm, while he held on to its right.

"Hold on tight, and you might want to brace yourself," he advised her. "Teleporting isn't all that comfortable."

"What?" Dawn asked him, her eyes shining with surprise and curiosity.

"You'll see," he replied. "Now—three—two—_one_."

**FLASH!**

A flash of light appeared before the trio disappeared. The coordinators felt an odd sensation run through their bodies. They felt tingly, and at the same time having slight difficulty breathing. Then, a bright flash of different colors appeared before their eyes. Dawn supposed that it were the towns and cities they were passing. She wanted to ask Kenny this, but she seemed incapable of speech and movement. She tried looking down, and saw nothing but a blur of colors. Then—

**FLASH!**

Another flash of light, and the pair landed on the hard pavement in front of the Summer's Residence in Twinleaf Town. Kenny stumbled a bit, being used to teleporting, while Dawn sat down abruptly, her face showing different emotions: shock, excitement, amusement. She was still incapable of speech.

"_Woah,_" was all she could say. Then she fell silent, staring in front of her, eyes wide with what seemed like shock.

Kenny cleared his throat and said uncertainly, "Well, we're here." He remembered that Alakazam was still there and returned it to its pokéball.

"Dawn? DeeDee? Hello?" Dawn seemed incapable of anything at the moment. _Perhaps she's just surprised_, Kenny thought, as he waved his hand and snapped his fingers in front her face. Dawn just stared right through him. He sighed.

He then started shaking her, gripping her shoulders tightly, back and forth. Dawn shook her head and stood up shakily.

"W-we're here?" she asked Kenny. Kenny just nodded.

"That... was... so cool!" she yelled, smiling like a 3 year-old would during Christmas. Her sudden mood swing caught Kenny off-guard, and he yelped and took a step backward.

"Yeah, it was," Kenny replied uncertainly. "Now can we go?" he asked her.

"Go? Go where?" Dawn asked, forgetting where or why she was there in the first place.

"_Home!_" Kenny replied exasperatedly. "That's why we teleported in the first place!"

"Oh, yeah," Dawn replied vaguely, not fully understanding what Kenny just said, who just stood there and looked at her with a raised eyebrow. He tapped his foot impatiently, waiting for Dawn to process what he just said.

"Go... home," Dawn said. Then, it clicked. "Oh, yeah! I can't wait to see mom and the other Pokémon again!" she exclaimed enthusiastically. Kenny exclaimed "Finally!" in response.

"Well? What are we waiting for? Let's go!" she said dragging him by the wrist towards the front door of her house. There, she knocked at the door loudly, turned the doorknob, and yelled for the whole town to hear, "_I'M HOME!_"

**BANG!**

A loud 'bang!' echoed inside the Summer's living room, causing Dawn to scream, and Kenny to stumble backward, then— as if on instinct —took out Empoleon's pokéball, gripping it tightly.

"Surprise!" Johanna and some other people yelled inside the room. Both the 13-year-old coordinators were utterly nonplussed.

Suddenly, a female brunette enveloped Kenny in a tight hug and the on-lookers to awww-ed and cooed. She knew immediately that it was Kenny's mom, whom she called Aunt Keira.

Dawn got over her initial shock, and saw many familiar faces smiling brightly at her: her mom, Ash, Brock, May, and Pikachu. Seeing the latter caused her to run at them, and enveloped them in a group hug. Meanwhile, the Keira was cooing over Kenny, calling him names like 'my baby Kenny-poo' and something like that. _Same old Aunt Keira,_ thought Dawn.

"What are you guys doing here?" Dawn asked after Kenny told his mom that he wanted to talk to his friends. He walked over to them and added, "Yeah, what _are_ you doing here?"

"Giving you a welcome-home party, silly!" she giggled, smiling brightly. The pair chatted brightly for a few minutes, while the boys talked about how the Battle Frontier Quest was coming along. Ash kept rambling about how he's going to conquer the Battle Frontier; Kenny and Brock just nodded and agreed with him till he finally stopped.

"So, DeeDee, mind introducing me to your friend?" Kenny asked Dawn.

"So Dawn... is he your boyfriend?" May asked the pair, smirking.

"I'm not— we're not —I mean..." Dawn and Kenny stuttered, blushing intensely. May just laughed at their faces.

"Awww... they're in denial!" she cooed, giggling. "Just joking, you two! By the way, I'm May... and you must be Kenny! Dawn's told me _so much_ about _you_!" she said, smirking once again at Dawn, who blushed even more... if that was possible.

"Uh... yeah. I'm Kenny," he replied uncertainly. "I'm going over to Ash. See ya DeeDee and May." And with that he walked away, leaving Dawn speechless and May, still smirking.

"So, _DeeDee_," May started, _still_ smirking, "what's the scoop on Kenny?"

"Nothing!" Dawn replied. "He's just childhood a friend, that's all! And please, don't call me DeeDee."

"U-huh," May replied. "_Just a friend? _You know, he is pretty cute!"

"Right... moving over boys..." she stirred the subject away from boys— more importantly Kenny —until...

"Rivals? Well, there's Solidad, and Harley... oh! And Drew!" May told her. And with that statement, Dawn took the offensive.

"Who's _Drew_? Your _rival_... or maybe _secret love_?" she asked, a smirk plastered on _her_ face. With this, May blushed.

"N-no! We're just rivals!" she cried. "I mean, we're just traveling together... as contest partners," she murmured.

"Aha! So you're _partners_ eh?" she said teasingly, poking her shoulder. And soon the talk went from boys, to food, clothes, and finally, Kanto Contests.

"Kanto Region? I participated there before! But I heard they added something new this season? Something about double-contests or something..." she trailed off, fumbling with her fanny pack, and after a few seconds pulled out a brochure, and showed it to Dawn, who read it.

* * *

**~THE NEW KANTO REGION CONTESTS~**

_Coordinators of all ages and regions, the _INTERNATIONAL CONTEST COMMITTEE_ has officially announced the new and innovative contests in the Kanto Region! As you have heard, the Hoenn Contests have also been using the new contest method and has been greatly supported, and we like to call it:_

**~DUO-COORDINATING~**

"Duo-coordinating?" Dawn asked May, who just nodded eagerly, wanting her to keep reading. She sat down on the nearest chair and continued.

_DUO-COORDINATING is the new method where coordinators may sign up as partners in certain contests. As you know, coordinating was usually a single-coordinator per entry, but now, coordinators may enter specific contests that require a partner. During these contests, you will enter double appeals with your partner, as well as tag-team battles. Although, single or un-paired coordinators may be paired with other singles. Many coordinators enjoy this contest-type! And we hope you will to! __**For more information on this contest type please read the back of this brochure.**_

"Wow, _double-contests,_" Dawn said. She was impressed at how the method of contests there, never having experienced it herself. She turned over the brochure and kept on reading.

**~DUO-COORDINATING RULES AND REGULATIONS ~**

**Like the original contests, a coordinator must gain 5 ribbons for entry at the Grand Festival. Now there are two separate types, singles and doubles. Any coordinator may enter, but they MUST enter with 5 SINGLE coordinator-type ribbons and 5 DUO-COORDINATING type pins. Pins are not inter-changeable as are ribbons.**

**RULES:**

_1.) Any coordinator may decide to participate at either one of the types._

_2.) During DUO-COORDINATING type contests, coordinators may either:_

___a.) enter with a chosen partner; or_

_b.) be randomly paired during the battles. Single pairs will do a double-appeal with two of their pokémon for the appeal round._

_3.) During the contests, duo or not, one must present the following for entry:_

_Contest Pass for the participating region_

_Trainer Card or any other official identification card_

**COORDINATORS MAY NOT:**

_a.) switch partners during contests after registering. Partners will only be changed under severe circumstances._

_b.) use someone else's pokémon unless registered or given oral or written permission by the trainer himself._

_c.) use his/her partner's pokémon, unless given permission and only under severe circumstances._

_d.) switch the pokémon registered for the battle and appeal rounds for another unless under severe circumstances._

**Though you may know this, cheating and forgery will be punished severely! Any coordinator who goes against given rules THRICE will be therefore disqualified and banned for the rest of the coordinating season. Official ribbons or pins won without the use of cheating or thus, will be confiscated and transferred to the possession of the second-placer in the contest where the said ribbon/s or pin/s was/were won, or if stolen, returned to its rightful owner. **

**GRAND FESTIVAL RULES:**

**Preliminary rounds**

_The first two rounds are Appeal stages. Coordinators must twice produce impressive appeals with their__Pokémon in order to progress through the tournament and only the best sixteen coordinators go through to__the finals. Each round takes place on a separate day._

**Finals rounds**

_On the third day of the tournament, the Coordinators face each other in knock-out double battles. Matches__last for five minutes and the Coordinator with the least points loses if both opponents still have a Pokémon__standing. The Coordinator who wins all four matches is the winner of the tournament._

**~These rules were made official by the International Contest Committee~**

**President- Mr. Andrew Goodshow**

**Vice President- Mr. Sirius Takazemi**

**Board of Directors:**

**Mr. Raoul Contesta**

**Mr. Akira Sukizo**

**The Official Pokémon Nurses Association**

**Mr. Wallace Mikuri**

**Ms. Fantina Lamia**

**

* * *

**

By the time Dawn was finished reading, Ash, Brock and May have finished eating and were now chatting with each other, and in Kenny's case, sleeping on the couch. She looked at her Pokétch and— to her surprise —saw that it was already 3:40. Johanna wanted Ash, Brock and May to stay over, but politely declined the offer saying that they already have a room at the nearby Pokémon Center. After a few minutes of more talk, Ash, Brock and May were off. The only ones left were Dawn and her mom (naturally!) and Kenny and his mom.

"_Finally!_ Some quiet time!" Johanna said, stretching her arms. She caught sight of Kenny dozing-off on the couch, and smiled. She then nudged Keira, gestured to her son, and she smiled as well.

"Looks like Kenny-poo's all tuckered out," Keira said as she gently shook her son, hoping to wake him up. He just grunted in response. Dawn, hearing the nickname 'Kenny-poo', made a mental note to herself to use it when he called her DeeDee.

"I... don't... wanna..." Kenny murmured, turning over so that he faced the other side. Keira just sighed.

"Kenny... come on, Ken. You can sleep all you want at home," she said, gently nudging him again.

"Wanna... stay here... with... DeeDee..." he murmured, his face still buried in the pillow. Dawn blushed lightly. _Even when asleep he calls me DeeDee! But it's sweet... he actually thinks were still kids..._

"Awww, looks like Kenny wants to stay with his bestfriend," cooed Johanna. Keira giggled.

"Kenny... Kenny, you can go with Dawn tomorrow... Keira said, as though talking to a 5-year-old.

"Hm... Okay..." Kenny sat up groggily, rubbed his eyes while yawning, and stretched. When he finally noticed where he was, he stood upright, smoothed out his shirt, and followed his mom outside the door without a word. After a few minutes of chatting between Johanna and Dawn, Keira returned and joined the chat with the other two girls.

"He says that he wants to hang-out with you tomorrow," Keira said to Dawn.

"Umm... okay?" Dawn replied uncertainly. She was hoping to tell Kenny about the Duo-Coordinating thing today, but decided to tell him tomorrow instead. Truthfully, she wanted to compete, but battling alongside a random coordinator didn't appeal much to her, so she was going to ask Kenny. _Easier said than done,_ she thought.

"He often talks about you, you know," Keira mentioned to her. Johanna nodded and Dawn blushed lightly, though the two mothers didn't notice.

"He does?" she asked the pair.

"Yep, from the day he competed against you in Floaroma Town a year back," Keira told her.

"He said that... you were very good at coordinating, and... your pokémon were really strong there... and... there was something else..." she trailed off, trying to remember.

"Floaroma... Wasn't that where you won your first contest?" Johanna inquired. Dawn was about to answer yes, when Keira snapped her fingers.

"Now I remember! He was very happy when he told me that! He said something about... feeling very proud and great that he was there to see you win your first ribbon. Usually he talks about why he lost... but he didn't seem bothered by it back then. Come to think of it, I think that was the only time he was actually _that_ happy after a loss, and his _second _loss, no doubt," she explained.

"Awww... looks like Kenny's more of a brother figure to you now, in addition to being your bestfriend," Johanna noted. Dawn was very embarrassed and confused now. What she couldn't believe that he talked about her, and that fact that during the first contest battle that had together, he lost... but was _happy_ about that? They chatted more for what seemed like minutes, but Dawn was still deep in thought.

"Well, would you look at the time?" Keira exclaimed, looking at the Starly-themed wall clock. It read 5:45 PM. "Quarter to six, _already? _Well, I'd better get home. It was nice seeing you again Dawn, dear. Bye, Johanna."

"Bye, Aunt Keira," Dawn replied.

* * *

That night...

_So... Kenny... _Dawn thought as she sat down on her window-side bed. She stared out the window, gazing at the stars, until she remembered something from her childhood. She and Kenny used to have little camp-outs when they were kids. They would lie down on the soft grass the Taylor's backyard, gazing at the stars, pointing out little patterns and shapes and then laughing.

Then, one night... they were doing a little stargazing contest. It was a cool, ordinary summer mothers were in the kitchen preparing snacks and other things. The two were lying down side-by-side on their sleeping bags...

_"I bet I could see more stars than you!" taunted a 6-year-old Dawn._

_"Nu-uh! I could see more than you can, DeeDee," he replied putting out his tongue. _

_"Right," Dawn replied sarcastically._

_"Wanna bet? I bet that... if I see a shooting star tonight, you have to do anything I want!" he told her, his competitive-side revealing himself._

_"You're on! And if I say there aren't you have to stop calling me DeeDee for a week. Ha!" she cried victoriously._

_"Okay! And the Search for the Shooting Stars Contest has been officially opened!" he said in an imitation of a commentator. Dawn giggled. The two fell silent after a few seconds, gazing at the sky, until Dawn asked him something._

_"What do you want to be when you go on your journey?"_

_"Mm..." he thought about it for a while, tapping his chin, "I guess I wanna be a coordinator, just like my mommy!"_

_"Hey, me too! It's really pretty when I see mommy do it with Glameow!" she replied._

_"What's your starter Pokémon?" he asked her. "I don't know what I want, but I guess I could get a Piplup!"_

_"Piplup?" Dawn asked him. Truthfully, she didn't care which pokémon she chose, as long as she did contests with it and became her bestfriend, it didn't matter._

_"It's a water-type! It's really cool! It's blue and cute! It has a beak and a blue cape thingy at its back."_

_"I wish we had a picture... I wanna see it!" she said. She felt movement beside her, and saw that Kenny was walking quickly towards the backdoor. "Where are you going?" she asked him._

_"I'll show you a picture!" he replied. After around two minutes, he returned, a small poster in one hand, and a flashlight in the other. When he finally settled into a sitting position beside her and turned on the flashlight._

_"Look... that's Piplup_—_" he said pointing the small blue penguin at the left corner, "__—that's Chimchar, it's a fire-type—__" he pointed to the chimpanzee-like pokémon on the right, "__—__and that's Turtwig, a grass-type!" he pointed to tortoise-like pokémon in the middle._

_"Cool," she said, her eyes observing the Pokémon. Kenny smiled. It was times like this that he was grateful for having a mom who's both coordinator and breeder._

_"So... who are you going to choose?" he asked after a few minutes. He was lying on his back again, looking at the sky. Dawn was in the same position as well._

_"Mm... I think Piplup _is_ cute," she replied. _

_"Cool! Then we could have the same starter Pokémon! Then, when we do contest's we will have a Piplup versus Piplup!"_

_"U-huh... or they could be friends, like us!" she added._

_"Nope, not just friends... _best _friends!" he corrected her. Then suddenly, a shooting star streaked through the night-sky._

_"Ha! I win! I win!" he chanted._

_"Fine!" Dawn groaned in defeat. Then, he fell silent._

_"What're you doin'?" she asked him._

_"Making a wish..." he replied simply._

_"Oh... what did you wish for?" she asked him curiously._

_"I wished that our Piplup's could be best buddies, just like us!"_

_"That's right!" Dawn closed her eyes as well, and murmured, "I wish Kenny's Piplup and my Piplup will be best buddies forever!"_

_"And I wish me and Dawn could be best buddies forever too..." Kenny added quietly, still gazing at the stars..._

"Best buddies... forever..." Dawn murmured silently as she lay down on her bed.

* * *

**~.:END OF CHAPTER THREE:.~**

* * *

**Author/Reika's Notes:**

So... what d'ya think? I wanted to put a bit of PenguinShipping here, but at the same time, I wanted to be subtle about it... Please Read and Review! Be it complements or the complete opposite, I don't care! As long as I know that people actually _read_ my stories, I'll be fine!

*Tell me if any typos are seen, 'kay?

**~LOVE YOU READERS!~**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's/Reika's notes:**

Yo! Reika here! Heh, I just want to tell people that I really am grateful with all their reviews! Hope you will not be disappointed by this chapter! :) For any classmates or OLPMC guys who read this, **For the Second Year Sicily Class: GO SOPHOMORES! **Yes, I'm a Sophomore, and our section really is named **Sicily**, like other sections in our school, it's named after a place in Italy! Like First Year has **Bari**, Grade Five has **Naples**, and such-and-so...! x3

**[EDIT: **_June 26, 2010 _**Corrected some typos and stuff... **_Thanks Melisa!_**]**

**Disclaimer:**

**I, ****Hermione Misty Sonezaki**, once known as Hermione Misty Drake-Owen, and **also addressed as ****Reika**** and ****Raizza****, does not, should not, and will not own Pokémon****. I do not claim ANYTHING from this fic as my own, other than original characters, as well as the plot. All rights belong to:**

**Game Freak, ****Satoshi Tajiri, ****Ken Sugimori, ****Jun'ichi Masuda, and ****Nintendo**

**Did I miss anybody! No... I don't think so? Tell me if I did...!**

**DO I LOOK LIKE A GUY/MALE! ****AM I JAPANESE IN ANY WAY! AM I SMART OR CREATIVE ENOUGH TO MAKE SUCH A HIT FRANCHISE FOR EVERYBODY...**

Finally, **IF I DID OWN Pokémon® I WOULDN'T BE WRITING THIS FIC, WOULD I!** That's right, Ash would end up with Misty, Drew with May, Kenny with Dawn (duh!) Jimmy and Marina, Lunick and Solana, Kellyn (not Keith) with Kate, _*panting* _Red and Misty, Green with Blue, Gold and Crystal, Ruby and Sapphire, Wallace with Winona, Bill and Lanette, and some other Pokémon x Pokémon ships... _*still panting*_

_Now that I'm done with the veery long disclaimer and useless blah-blah..._

**This chapter is dedicated to:**

_Melisa (KeytoDestiny), Stephy (Stephy825), Kira (KittyRin), AmuletMisty, Joanna (NamineXRoxas06), and every other reviewer!_

**

* * *

I have nothin' to put here, so JoKeS!  


* * *

**

Another day, another adventure. Here, our new adventure begins at Twinleaf Town...

_RING!_

The alarm-clock broke the silence inside 13-year-old Kenny Taylor's room. He groggily stood up, barely registering where he was. Then, as if on instinct, he walked towards the bathroom and started doing his daily routines. Half an hour later, he sat down on the dining table, eating his breakfast heartily.

_I missed mom's cooking, _he thought. He glanced at the nearby wall clock. 6:45 AM_,_ it read. _Meh, it's not even seven in the morning yet... what am I supposed to do? _he asked himself. Then, an answer came to mind, _DeeDee... oh, yeah... How I come didn't think of that?_

And with that, he walked over to his mom and asked her if he could put all his Pokémon in the backyard in the meantime. She agreed of course. With five Poké balls on-hand, he rushed to his backyard, called his beloved Pokémon out, and did a little coordinator-Pokémon bonding, forgetting about his earlier plans of hanging out with Dawn.

Meanwhile... Dawn was also doing her daily routines. She paced around the room, thinking of what she should do today.

She looked at a near-by mirror and checked her appearance. The sound of several Pokémon cries disrupted her train of thought. She peered out the window, only to see her neighbor-slash-rival-slash-bestfriend playing with his Pokémon. She smiled, and so decided to go over and visit him. _Besides, I needed to ask him about duo-coordinating thing,_ she thought.

"Mom! I'm going over to Kenny's!" she yelled as she ran towards the back-door. She was answered by a quick "Okay," before shutting the door with a sharp _snap_. She ran towards the small door connecting the two households at their backyard. Kenny caught sight of her and grinned.

"Oh, hey DeeDee!" he greeted. She pushed him playfully before responding.

"Nu-uh-uh Kenny..." she said, wagging her finger playfully, "calling me DeeDee will just result in me calling you my _wittle-bitty Kenny-poo,_" she teased, before laughing hysterically as Kenny just stared at her, dumbfounded, until...

"Hey!" He blushed lightly, in response to the annoying—not to mention, embarrassing—nickname his mom gave him.

"Chillax! I was just kidding..." Dawn replied, still giggling. "So... what do we do now?" she asked him.

"Bring out your Pokémon..." he suggested. Dawn nodded.

"Come on out everybody!" she exclaimed throwing Poké balls in mid-air. Soon, the air was filled with various sounds of Pokémon cries.

"Wow, the full team's here!" Kenny exclaimed as he saw all eight of Dawn's Pokémon. Dawn smiled, but noticed that Kenny's Breloom wasn't there.

"Hey, Kenny? Where's your Breloom?" she asked him, as she picked up Vulpix, who was gently rubbing her leg, trying to get her attention.

"Oh, him? He's with my mom," he replied as he rubbed his starter's back. Seeing the confused look on Dawn's face he continued. "He decided to stay here after the first Grand Festival. Meh, I think it likes mom a lot, so I decided to let it stay here."

"Ah, so where...?"

"Poké ball," he supplied.

"O-kay?" Dawn replied uncertainly. Soon she remembered one of the reasons she came by. She slowly took out the folded brochure from her pocket and unfolded it. "Hey, Kenny. Look at this," she handed him the brochure, which he accepted and read. After a few minutes...

"So, you want _me_ to be your _partner_?" he asked her.

"How d'you...?" she asked him confusedly. Who knew Kenny could read minds?

"It was pretty obvious... Why else would you show me this?" he replied, smirking. "And, sure. I could be your partner. I don't think being random partners with some rookie stranger is... _fun_."

"Wha—really? Cool! That was easy!" Dawn replied happily.

_DING-DONG!_

A ring of the door bell indicated visitors. Kenny didn't need telling, and ran immediately to the door. And there, standing on the porch was—

"Hey, Kenny!" Ash, Brock, and May greeted him in unison. "Pika!" greeted Pikachu, perched on his trainer's shoulder, like always.

"Oh, hey guys! Come on in. Dawn's in the backyard," Kenny gestured to the back door. He walked ahead with the trio following behind him

"Kenny? Who's—" She caught sight of the three visitors and quickly engulfed them in a group hug. "Hey, you guys!" she greeted after releasing them.

"Do you have to try and crush us every time you see us?" May asked playfully.

"Oh, haha," Dawn replied, smiling. "So, what're you guys doing here?" she asked them.

"Eh, we just wanted to say good-bye before we head on to Jubilife City..." May replied, a hint of sadness in her tone. Kenny shrugged and walked over to the Pokémon, and Dawn was confused. She raised a brow.

"What do ya mean _good-bye_? Me and Kenny are heading to Canalave too, you know, to get on the ferry to the Kanto Region!" Dawn exclaimed.

"Really! Well, why didn't you say so? Wait a minute! _You're traveling with Kenny?_" Ash exclaimed, his eyes wide with shock. Brock, May, and Dawn slapped their foreheads in annoyance. Ash was dense... _very_ dense, and forgetful.

"Ash, Kenny told you yesterday, remember?" Brock told him patiently. Dawn was about to add something before they heard a yell.

"Gah! Dawn, make him stop! Make him STOP!" Kenny was being chased by Dawn's Piplup who was releasing light bubblebeams every few seconds aimed at him. Dawn commanded at her starter Pokémon to stop, who followed what she said, and tried to look angelic and innocent.

"Why...?" She looked from Kenny— who was panting —and Piplup, who was still trying to look innocent. She sent him a look that clearly said, _it's not working._

"He —I... was just... kidding..." Kenny panted, before sitting on the grass.

"What?" Dawn asked again. Ash, May and Brock looked from one Pokémon to the other, as if asking: _what happened?_ All the three got were smiles as a reply.

"I just said that... I thought that... my Empoleon's... better that 'im..." Kenny panted. "But I was just _joking!_" he added, glancing— sorry —glaring at the small penguin, who smiled innocently once more. Dawn just shook her head and laughed, and was soon joined by the others.

* * *

**What do you call a furry Pokémon?**

* * *

They spent hours sharing stories of their travels and adventures, and as for Kenny and Dawn— embarrassing childhood memories.

"And then—and then, this one time... she wanted to go up to the bathroom in the middle of the class so badly, she started yelling, —he used a shrill voice, trying to imitate Dawn— "_'I can't hold it anymore! I gotta go to the bathroom!' _And you know what the teacher said? _'Why didn't you say so in the first place?'_" He ended it laughing like crazy, while everyone else (other than Dawn) laughed along with him.

"Oh, grow up, Kenny-poo!" Kenny flinched, then gulped. "I wasn't the only one with embarrassing memories!" Dawn snapped. "Remember the sleep-over? I still have the _pictures_,"" Dawn said, a mischievous glint in her eyes, and a look that clearly said: _revenge!_

"You-you don't mean...?" Kenny asked nervously, his previously happy face replaced with fear. The other three as well as the Pokémon were looking curious. Dawn nodded, rubbing her hands together.

"The one with Leona and me, and..." she whispered the rest in Kenny's ear, who shuddered and blushed.

"N-no! Don't tell them _that_, it's too embarrassing! Please, DeeDee," he begged. Dawn just smirked, and walked towards the small door that connected their houses, and disappeared without a word.

"She's gonna do it," Kenny said quietly, looking pale. A few moments of silence later, Dawn returned, holding a slightly thick scrapbook, a mischievous look on her face.

"_Payback_," she whispered, but was heard by everybody. Kenny shuddered, and stood up quickly, saying something about going to the bathroom. Barely five steps away from the group, Dawn grabbed him by the collar of his shirt, and forced him back into him seat, and asked Piplup to watch him.

"I'd rather she do the _nickname_, not this," Kenny mumbled, before hiding his face with his hands to hide his blush. Ash, Brock and May, as well as the Pokémon, looked excited. Dawn didn't say anything much, except "Read the whole thing, a few pages near the middle will do..."

She handed the small book to May, whispered something in her ear, and both girls giggled. May slowly opened the book, and turned a few pages to get to the middle. There she stared at the page for a few seconds, her expression unreadable, the other Pokémon peeked as well, and after a few seconds of awkward silence, and small giggles from Dawn...

"Ahahahaha! T-that is so hilarious! Ahahahaha!" She doubled over in a laughing fit, with tears in her eyes already. A few seconds after sudden outburst, the Pokémon started laughing as well. Meanwhile, Ash and Brock looked utterly non-plussed. Dawn handed them the scrapbook, still laughing. The two boys looked confused for around a minute, before bursting in laughter, their voices echoing. Kenny blushed a vivid shade of red.

After a few seconds, everyone (excluding Kenny) had laughed themselves hoarse.

"I c-can't believe you d-did that to him! Honestly, Dawn, you gotta tell me now!" May giggled.

"Y-yeah Dawn. What did he do to deserve that!" asked Brock.

"_That_ is what he gets... if he ever messes _with me, my hair, or my clothes_," Dawn replied, looking smug.

"I said I was sorry!" Kenny replied, indignantly. Nobody heard him.

_

* * *

**Answer:**_** Heracross his body**

* * *

After a few more hours of laughs, blushes, and stories, Ash, Brock, and May decided to head back to the Center.

"But before you leave, let's travel together for a bit! Come on, it'll be fun, right Kenny?" Dawn requested. Kenny nodded, before replying, "Sure, it'll be nice to be in a group for a while."

"Hey, that's a great idea! And speaking of which can I ask you somethin' Dawn?" May said.

"Yeah sure," Dawn replied before walking over to her. "What is it?"

"Did you ask Kenny yet? About the coordinating thing?" she asked, lowering her voice so that the boys couldn't hear her.

"Uh, yeah! He said yes!" Dawn replied happily.

"Why are you so happy about it?"

"Who wouldn't be excited about duo-coordinating? It sounds so cool!" Dawn squealed, before giving May a confused look. May was observing her very closely. "Somethin' wrong?"

"No, nothing... What time is it?" May replied. Dawn shrugged and looked at her Pokétch.

"Four-fifteen," Dawn replied. May groaned.

"Well, guess we gotta go!" May exclaimed, surprising everyone by her sudden outburst. Dawn raised a brow at her. "What!" May asked her incredulously.

"What's up with the mood swings? A while ago you were feeling sad about leaving, then you became weird and suspicious, and now you're all cheery again?" Dawn asked her. May just shrugged off the question.

"Well, we gotta go," Ash said.

"When'll we leave by the way?" Dawn asked the group.

"Well, it'll only take us a few hours to get to Jubilife, so we'll meet up the nearby Pokémon Center, okay?" Brock said, taking charge. "After that, we could take a short boat ride to Canalave, and there we go. We'll be there in less than three days, tops." Everyone agreed, and soon left. The only ones left were Kenny, Dawn and their Pokémon.

"So... What do we do now?" Kenny said, breaking the silence.

"Um, pack?" Dawn replied.

"Done."

"What! Already?" Dawn exclaimed, hearing his reply. "I mean—you packed _already_?"

"'Course I did. Better now than never," Kenny replied, kneeling beside his Empoleon.

"You must be pretty excited then? Who knew _the_ Kenny-poo would be excited to travel with me?" Dawn replied teasingly.

"Nah, I just wanted to try out the duo-coordinating thing, that's all," he replied nonchalantly.

"Uh-huh..." Dawn replied, not believing him.

"Believe whatever you want, DeeDee..." Kenny smiled.

"Don't!" Dawn exclaimed hearing her nickname. "Or else, _Kenny-poo_."

"Okay, okay!" Kenny replied, still smiling, while doing a surrendering gesture with his hands. "What else can we do? Oh, wait a minute! Which Pokémon are we going to bring?"

"You've got a point there... I dunno... Piplup's definitely coming with me, right Piplup?" she called to her main partner, who chirped confidently and proudly.

"Hmm, well... Empoleon's definitely coming, and maybe Alakazam... Is that okay with you guys? I'll just take 'em both, you guys could stay here. Okay?" he asked his Pokémon nervously. His Pokémon cried their approval.

"Phew... for a second there, I thought you guys'll bet mad at me for not taking the others..." he sighed, feeling relieved. Kenny went inside to get something to eat, leaving Dawn to her thoughts.

"Piplup... maybe Vulpix or Cyndaquil... but I can't decide between Buneary and Pachirisu," Dawn mumbled to herself. She knelt beside her Piplup, and asked him to call her other Pokémon. All eight arrived shortly, looking confused. Dawn smiled at them.

"Hey, you guys! Kenny and I are going to a new region, remember? But I really can't take all of you... I'm sorry," she told them sadly, and giving them an apologetic look. All the Pokémon cried their understanding.

"So, I hope you won't get mad, I'll bring Piplup, and Vulpix with me... The rest of you can stay," she explained. "But don't worry! I'll switch Vulpix every few contests maybe, so nobody will be left out. Promise!" Her Pokémon, once again, cried their approval.

"Decide yet, DeeDee?" Kenny asked her from behind. She flinched slightly, surprised at the sudden return of her friend. Fortunately, she recovered. She turned around and saw him eating a plate of chocolate chip cookies.

"Yep! Piplup and Vulpix are coming with me!" she exclaimed brightly, petting the two Pokémon she chose. Kenny nodded and looked at his Pokétch. It read 4:30 PM.

"Want some?" he asked Dawn, offering her some of the cookies, which she accepted. He was going offer some to the Pokémon, but remembered that they had their own poffins to eat.

"I'm _bored__!_" Dawn whined, before lying down on the grass. Kenny copied her, and soon the two coordinators and their Pokémon elapsed into a comfortable silence. They lay there for what _seemed_ like hours, munching on cookies, until Dawn spoke up.

"Hey, remember when we used to bake cookies like these with Leona when we were kids?" she asked him.

Kenny chuckled. "'Course I do. You and Leona would usually eat the whole product after the baking. And you eat like Grumpigs..."

"Hey! Do _not!_" Dawn retorted.

"Do _too_!"

"Do _not_!"

"Do _too_!"

"Do _not_!"

"Do _too_!"

"At least I don't eat the chocolate before we even got the chance to put it in the batter!" she exclaimed victoriously.

"Touché..." he said in defeat.

"Aha! I win!" Dawn said childishly, giggling. A few more minutes of comfortable silence later, another voice was heard.

"Dawn!" the pair recognized it immediately as Johanna's voice. "Come on! Dinner's ready!"

"Yeah, mom!" Dawn yelled loud enough for her mom to hear. "Maybe I shouldn't have eaten the cookies..." she said to Kenny, giggling. Kenny chuckled.

"It wasn't my fault you decided to eat cookies before dinner," he commented. Dawn pushed him playfully. She took out her pokéballs and returned her Pokémon to their respective capsules.

"Bye, Kenny... See 'ya tomorrow!" she called as she walked towards the small door connected to their fence.

"_Don't forget to pack!_ And come here at around seven!" he told her, his voice commanding. Dawn giggled, and replied

"Yes sir!" she said in mock salute, before sticking her tongue out playfully. Kenny did the same, laughing.

* * *

That night...

"Clothes?" Dawn asked herself, peering inside her backpack carefully, as to not to mess up her stuff. "Contest Stuff? Um," she repeated the action. "Check! And, hmm... what else? Pokémon food?" she asked herself, as she looked inside her bag again. "What _else!_" She racked her brains... _I know I'm forgetting something! What is it!_

"Dawn, sweetie!" her mom called from the fist floor.

"Yeah mom?" she replied loud enough for her voice to be heard.

"You forgot your scrapbook-thing..." her mom replied.

"Scrapbook?" she asked herself as she made her way downstairs. She caught sight of the small scrapbook she had shown May and the others a while ago, placed on the centerpiece table. "Oh! _That_ scrapbook."

"Dawn?" her mom peered from the kitchen door. "Are you done packing, yet?"

"I think I am... But I feel like I'm forgetting something, any ideas?" she asked.

"Hmm, clothes?"

"Done!" she replied promptly.

"Seals? Ribbon case? Capsules?"

"All there!"

"Pokémon food? Identifications?"

"I've got enough for about two and a half weeks! And, I'll be getting a Kanto Contest pass once I get there!" she replied proudly, glad that she actually remembered the things she _should_ bring, but something was still nagging her at the back of her brain. _There's something else..._

"I don't think you forgot anything, honey," her mom told her.

"Yeah, maybe..." she replied quietly. She yawned. "I think I'll be going to bed now."

"You do that, dear. Night," her mom said.

"Night, mom," Dawn replied before yawning again and walking up to her bedroom, where she flopped down on her bed. She took out two Poké balls from her bag and mumbled, "Piplup, Vulpix, come on out here."

A bright red beam of light appeared shortly and soon the two Pokémon appeared on her bed. They both cried their names tiredly, before yawning. Dawn sat beside them, patting them gently.

"Sorry to wake you up like that and all, but..." She read the time 9:40 via her alarm clock."I figured: Why not sleep out of your Poké balls tonight?" Piplup cried its name as a sign of approval while Vulpix walked up to Dawn and laid down, yawning once again. Dawn lifted the small Fire-type gently and positioned her beside her pillow, where it started to fall asleep. Piplup followed suit and laid down at her other side. Dawn did so as well, and murmured, "G'night you guys... We have a big day tomorrow."

* * *

**Author's/Reika's Notes:**

So there! Hopefully this was a good chapter. I might be going to fast and I'm _already_ making them go on their journey for some people, while others are thinking: _get them to their first contest already! _and that I'm going to slow, so please bear with me!

Also, if you noticed, I'm focusing more on their childhood relationship and such-and-so... since that's what I'm aiming for. Some chapters include a childhood-something from either Dawn or Kenny, so that they could have a bit of background when they were kids... Also, it's hard to do stuff on how a 13 year-old Pokémon Coordinator (male & female) is supposed to be like, so if any OOC-ness is seen/read, pardon it. I'm barely 13, so I can't say much.

Now, on to more, eh, specific notes and messages... Or you could just scroll down and ignore 'em...Do whatever you please.

**For the Reviewers:**

**Amulet Misty: **_Oh, thanks for the reviews! Hope you liked this chapter... And also, loved DP 180! Also, and loving the PokéLove Chronicles! Kenny and Dawn forever! Whoop!_

**KeytoDestiny: **_Hey Melisa! Hope this was a good chapter! And also, criticisms are still welcome! Also, like I said with Amulet Misty, I loved DP 180! And finally, I won't be including the flower basis in the fic, but it will still be part of the plot... _

**Bella312dazzles: **_Hey cousin! Hope you liked this chappie! And, good luck with your own fics! Say hi to Jeri and the others for me... And good luck with school!_

**Lovey-Dovey Gal: **_Hey! The first anonymous reviewer! I hope you liked this chappie by the way! And, no. It's not really my first fic... I just deleted my first one after...uh, two chapters... But I hope to make up for it with this one!_

**NamineXRoxas06: (You are Joanna, right? Sorry if I was wrong, but read it anyway...) **

**If you _are _Joanna:** _Joanning! xDD Congrats on recovering your password! *does victory dance* So... likey the chappie, you better! x3 Nah, kidding. So, now what? Oh! I might do a special for my birthday or something, pero baka hindi related dito...! Maybe a one-shot? Or a bonus chapter even, but still, thanks for reading the fic, Joanna. Sana maka-chat kita soon! (I hate j3j3m0n5...panira ng araw! And, ang saya ng 7 Habits Program dito sa school!)_

**If not:** _Hey thar! xDD Hope you like this chapter... But seriously, __ I might do a special for my birthday or something, but maybe unrelated dito...! Maybe a one-shot? Thankies for reading! :3_

**MistyFanGirl: **_Yowza, MFG! Likey the chappie! Hope you did! I will update monthly, so no need to worry! *mumbles about school being a burden*_

**KittyRin: **_Kira buddy! Di you like the chapter? Not fluffy enough... for me, but you know, I'm a stick-to-friendship-and-not-romance type of writer! ^^' But I do hope you liked it!_

**Wizardry Engineer: **_Yowza! A blunette isn't an official word, but it's used to describe a blue-haired person, but since blue-heard people may or may not exist in the world (do they?) it isn't unofficial! xDD_

**For the People and Authors who helped me:**

**Teddy Olivia, Stephy825, LaughingOwl, KengoGirl, XyKPfan, and Glory for Sleep:** _Hey! I know you guys were patient enough to put up with this, and so I try to make my chapters the best they can be! I hope you like this chappie, as well as the ones before it! Thankies! Yowza!_

**My dad: **_Hi pa! Thanks for uh, advertising (:P) my fic on FaceBook! Haha, very unexpected, but still appreciated! :P_

**My sibling, Shaira (her real name! but you don't know who I am :P): **_Yo, Shai! Thankies for giving me some ideas on how the story's plot should run along... But, you should do a bit of attitude adjusting, JOKE! No duh, Sherlock! Yowza!_

**NOW THAT I'M DONE, I ONLY HAVE ONE REQUEST! PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! Constructive Criticism is aye-okay! Too much criticism is... uh, not good. Keep 'em at a limit of... harshness please! Also, hope you liked it! Reika Sonezaki thanks you! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's/Reika's notes:**

Yo! Reika here! Well, here's chapter 5! Once again, I just want to tell people that I really am grateful with all their reviews! Hope you will not be disappointed by this chapter! Also, I would like to congratulate the new **CLASS OFFICER**S of the **SECOND YEAR - SICILY CLASS**! Yeyz!

**Finally, a twist is coming up here in this chappie, so if I'm going too fast, sorry.**

**[EDIT: **_June 26, 2010 _**Fixed a bit of typos and such... **_Thanks to Melisa!_**]**

**Disclaimer:**

**I, ****Hermione Misty Sonezaki**, once known as Hermione Misty Drake-Owen, and **also addressed as ****Reika**** and ****Raizza****, does not, should not, and will not own Pokémon****. I do not claim ANYTHING from this fic as my own, other than original characters, as well as the plot. All rights belong to:**

**Game Freak, ****Satoshi Tajiri, ****Ken Sugimori, ****Jun'ichi Masuda, and ****Nintendo**

**Did I miss anybody! No... I don't think so? Tell me if I did...!**

**DO I LOOK LIKE A GUY/MALE! ****AM I JAPANESE IN ANY WAY! AM I SMART OR CREATIVE ENOUGH TO MAKE SUCH A HIT FRANCHISE FOR EVERYBODY...**

Finally, **IF I DID OWN Pokémon® I WOULDN'T BE WRITING THIS FIC, WOULD I!** That's right, Ash would end up with Misty, Drew with May, Kenny with Dawn (duh!) Jimmy and Marina, Lunick and Solana, Kellyn (not Keith) with Kate, _*panting* _Red and Misty, Green with Blue, Gold and Crystal, Ruby and Sapphire, Wallace with Winona, Bill and Lanette, and some other Pokémon x Pokémon ships... _*still panting*_

_Now that I'm done with the veery long disclaimer and useless blah-blah..._

**This chapter is dedicated to:**

_Melisa (KeytoDestiny), Wendy (KengoGirl), Stephy (Stephy825), Kira (KittyRin), Amulet Misty, NamineXRoxas06, and every other reviewer!_

**Now for the STORY!**

**

* * *

**

_"And it looks like our winner for the Finals is Kenny and his Empoleon!" Marian yelled to the audience, who replied enthusiastically. Kenny had just won the Grand Festival! The look of shock on Kenny's face morphed into total ecstasy. He smiled proudly at the audience. The image slowly faded and reformed. _

_Now he was standing on a stage, holding the golden Ribbon Cup while the spotlight on him impaired his vision slightly. He could see many familiar faces in the audience, smiling proudly at him; his mom, her face shining with tears; Ash, Brock and May, smiling proudly at him; and then there was Dawn, her face showing mixed emotions, happiness, pride and so many others..._

_"And our new Top Coordinator is Kenny Tay—"_

"KENNY! Are you up yet! KENNY!" His dream was interrupted by an unnaturally loud yell coming from the other side of the door, coupled by a few hard knocks every second. He fell off the bed in complete shock, his blanket tangled all over him rendering no movement for a few seconds. After freeing from the blanket, he ran to the door, opening it quickly, only to be greeted by the sight of Dawn in-front of him, fully dressed and beaming.

"W-What the—! D-Dawn! What are you doing here?" he asked, his face showing both shock and annoyance.

"Eurm... I'm waking you up?" she replied uneasily, knowing full well that yelling at your bestfriend-slash-traveling partner to get up wasn't the best greeting, especially at— what was the time? —5:52 AM. She grinned sheepishly at him before—

BANG! The door closed, leaving Dawn's face inches away from it.

"Go home, DeeDee! I need to sleep!" Kenny yelled at the door, fixing his blanket and sitting on his bed.

Knock, knock.

"Aw, come on Kenny! Let's go to the Center now!" she begged from the other side.

"No! I need to SLEEP!" he called back.

"Fine! I'll just stay here and keep knocking!" she yelled, and added, "I mean it!"

Dawn kept true to her word, knocking every few seconds, yelling, "Kenny! Come on!" in a sing-song voice.

Kenny groaned and heaved himself off the bed and slumped towards the bathroom and started going through his daily routines... or at least _tried_ to. After around 15 minutes more of loud knocks and groans, and some commands from Dawn. Kenny opened the door forcefully, and glared at Dawn. She didn't catch the look and smiled.

* * *

"Hey guys! Ready!" Ash yelled excitedly as he and Pikachu ran down the hallways and ran towards the lobby. May and Brock laughed at his childish excitement.

"Yep. All set!" Dawn replied, her voice just as cheerful as Ash's, standing beside Kenny who was still annoyed. Brock and May caught sight of the male brunette and asked, "What's wrong Kenny?" in unison.

"Nothin'... Everything's peachy! It's not everyday you get woken up by a hyper-active girl at five in the morning," he replied sarcastically, glaring at Dawn. She smiled in response, before chatting excitedly with May.

"Poor guy," Brock said sympathetically. Ash nodded, Kenny groaned.

"So, we're off and ready to go!" May and Dawn exclaimed enthusiastically. Ash and Kenny, who was now wide awake (but still holding something against Dawn), stood behind them. Dawn held Piplup in her arms while sitting on the couch while May excused herself to go to the bathroom for a bit. Kenny noticed that Brock wasn't with them, and asked Ash.

"Brock? Oh, he's... well, check out for yourself." He chuckled before gesturing towards the counter, where the said breeder was trying to court Nurse Joy, again.

"You'd think that having being turned down by nearly every girl he hit-on taught him a lesson, but _no..._" Ash said amusedly.

"Yeah, poor guy," Kenny agreed. He listened into what will be another failure for Brock. Courtship, then "WHAM!" His Croagunk ruins it all...

"Oh Nurse Joy, your beauty surpasses any other girl. Your kindness surpasses any angel. Your—"

"WHAM!" And Brock received a serving of **Poison Jab**, courtesy of his Croagunk. The small frog chuckled before dragging his paralyzed master away from the pink-haired nurse.

"Heh... Poor Brock..." Ash said. After few minutes of more small talk while waiting for the paralysis to wear off Brock, (**Poison Jab** was too strong for the guy) they were _really _ready.

They walked in the direction of Sandgem Town and then planned to head directly to Jubilife City. Since everyone else had nothing to talk about, they walked in comfortable silence. That was until a certain trio decided to disrupt the peace...

"Prepare for trouble," a feminine voice called out. Everyone else groaned. Seems like Team Rocket _still _hasn't given up.

"And make it double," a different voice, this one male, said in response. Ash, Brock, Dawn and May noticed something.

"Hey, that isn't their motto, right?" Dawn asked. Ash shook his head.

"Nah... I think it's the old one," he said.

"Old one?" Kenny spoke.

"Piplup?" Piplup chirped.

"Oh, haha. Here's the thing, they've followed us around ever since I started traveling with Brock and Misty in the Kanto Region," Ash explained.

"Misty? Who's Misty?" Kenny inquired.

"Now's not the time, listen." The group fell silent at Brock's command.

"To protect the world from devastation!"

"To unite all people within our nation!"

"To denounce the evil of truth and love!"

"To extend our wrath to the stars above!"

Leaves and bushes rattled, and the group braced themselves for an attack, but nothing came. Instead, another voice, this one very different from the recently heard ones, cried out.

"Team Rocket give me back Azurill!"

"Shut up, twerpette! You didn't even give us a chance to finish the motto!" the female voice replied.

Ash, Brock, May, Dawn (still holding Piplup), and Kenny immediately followed the voices and reached a small clearing. There was a group no less that three that stood near the middle and a Meowth shaped balloon was inflated behind them. The purplish-haired female, Jessie, was holding a pokéball in one hand, while the blue haired male, James, and Meowth stood in-front of a glass case where a small blue Pokémon was trapped. On the other side was a female red-head. The group hid in the bushes and trees and observed.

_She looks kinda familiar... _Ash thought vaguely. His train of thought as to whoever was the girl was interrupted as James yelled.

"That's right, missy! Now, give us all your Pokémon and we'll let you leave quietly..."

"Oh no, no, no... I'm not leaving until I get my Azurill back," she growled.

"Aw, it looks like da twerpette wants a battle, aye Jess?" the small feline Pokémon said mockingly.

"Wobbuffet!" the bluish Pokémon cried in response, while doing a salute.

"So now you're under-estimating me? Oh no, you don't! Never underestimate a gym leader."

_Gym Leader, huh? _Ash thought, as the rest listened intently, not wanting to interrupt the scene. He faintly saw the unknown girl smirk.

"Heh, are you quite sure you want to battle me? Besides, you don't even recognize me do 'ya?"" the red-head said confidently.

"Or... what? Are you scared, wittle baby?" Jessie said in a mocking baby voice, ignoring the last part of the comment.

"Hmph, you're calling me _scared_? Okay then, if it's a battle you want, and then it's a battle you'll get!" The red-head did a kind of twirl before crying out.

"I choose you... Gyarados!" Ash, Brock and May all gasped and looked at each other with shock etched on their faces. Dawn and Kenny looked confused.

"G-Gyarados!" The pokéball opened and a great blue serpent-like Pokémon appeared before them.

"Hmph, plan to take us out with _that _worm?" James said confidently.

"Why not? Scared?"

"Of course not twerpette! Come on out Seviper darling!" Jessie cried out while tossing a Poké ball. James did the same while crying out, "Carnivine, show that twerpette what you can do!"

Both called Pokémon appeared. One was a snake-like Pokémon, though comparably smaller than the serpent in-front of it, while the other was a small plant-like Pokémon that slightly resembles a Venus Flytrap.

"Scared?" Meowth asked the red-head. All she did was smile.

"Gyarados? Would you be a dear and use **Flamethrower**," she said confidently. Ash, Brock and the others looked dumbfounded.

_A Gyarados that can use... __**Flamethrower**__!_ Ash thought frantically. _B-But, I only know one Gyarados that can do that... and it's _Misty's _Gyarados. _He tapped Brock on the shoulder, and started, "You don't think—?" Brock shook his head and gestured to him to look at the field again.

It seemed like Carnivine was unable to dodge and took the full brim of the attack. It, being a grass-type, immediately fainted. Seviper was able to slither out of the way, and was soon ordered by Jessie to use a **Poison Tail** attack. The move worked and the glowing purple tail of Seviper collided with Gyarados' stomach, but it looked like it hadn't felt a thing. The red-head smirked.

"A Poison-type attack? It takes more than that to take out my Gyarados. Gyarados and I have had too much experience with those moves, thanks to them annoying Invincible Pokémon Brothers returning every week to try and kick me out," she stated as a matter-of-factly. "And now we use **Water Gun**." The battle raged on, and Ash's head was spinning.

_Gym Leader? Gyarados that can use __**Flamethrower**__? And she knows the Invincible Pokémon Brothers? That's gotta be Misty! _Ash thought. But he wouldn't let his hope rise too fast...

"Use **Poison Tail**, again!" Jessie said, panicking. Unfortunately, a recent hit with a **Flamethrower **was too much for Seviper had fainted. Barely had Jessie return the collapsed serpent had the red-head ordered another **Water Gun**. The strong blast of water hit Team Rocket head-on and the resulting explosion sent them flying, and the Azurill was safely rescued.

"Argh! We haven't even gotten the other twerp's Pikachu!" Jessie cried angrily.

"Calm down Jess. At least we didn't have to deal with a **Thunderbolt**, right?" James said calmingly.

"Jimmy-boy's right, Jess! At least we could get another toin with da twerps again!" Meowth said reassuringly, not wanting to deal with an over-emotional Jessie again.

"Wobba! Wobba!"

"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!" they cried in unison.

PING!

"Hmph, serves them right," she said quietly, before turning her attention to the previously captured Pokémon "Azurill! Never do something like that again, okay?" the red-head asked the Pokémon in a gentle voice, as she knelt beside the small blue Pokémon "Now say thank-you to Gyarados."

"Azurill! Azurill!" the small Pokémon cried happily, wagging its tail happily.

"Gyaaaa!" the blue serpent cried to express its happiness and was soon returned to its Poké ball. By this time, Ash and the rest had come out from their hiding places and walked cautiously over to the red-head. Ash observed her closely.

She was wearing a sleeveless canary-yellow hoodie, blue shorts, and red sneakers. She wasn't exactly a red-head either, for her hair had more of an orange shade, like Misty's, which was wore in a side ponytail, though it was rather longer than the one Ash knew Misty had usually worn.

_Of course, that was nearly a year ago... _he told himself.

"Um, hey miss... I couldn't help but see the commotion that just went on," Brock said conversationally, startling the girl, whose back was still facing them. She eventually recovered and shook her head, though she didn't turn around to face them.

"Uh, yeah. Those guys used to follow me around, but you know... they eventually left," she replied. She stood up from her kneeling position and dusted herself before slowly turning around to face them.

"I'm Misty, Gym Leader of the Cerulean Gy—" she gasped when she caught sight of who she was talking to. "B-Brock! It's really you! It's so nice to see you!" she squealed before hugging him briefly.

"Pikachupi!" Ash's Pikachu cried happily, and ran towards her to hug her and perched on her shoulder.

"H-hey! Aren't you—?" She quickly caught sight of Ash, who was silent the whole time. "Ash!" she cried and hugged Ash tightly.

"Hey, Misty! How are you?" he said as she hugged her back.

"Fine! Just fine," she said releasing herself from Ash. "Who else is— May! So good to see you again!" She did the same to the female brunette and hugged her.

"How are you guys! What are you doing he—"

"_Ahem!_" Dawn and Kenny interrupted their little moment, looking annoyed.

"Mind introducing us, hm?" Dawn said playfully.

"Yes, please do!" Kenny said as well.

"Oh, yeah! Kenny, Dawn, this is Misty. Misty, Kenny and Dawn, coordinators," Ash said, gesturing to one another.

"Misty, Leader of the Cerulean Gym of Kanto," Misty chirped happily, extending her hand to the Twinleafean Coordinators.

"Dawn, coordinator from Twinleaf Town! And your Azurill is too cute!" Dawn said happily, shaking her hand.

"Thanks! Azurill, say thank you!" Misty smiled.

"Azurill! Azu!" the small Pokémon cried before hopping off to play with Pikachu.

"Kenny, also a coordinator and from Twinleaf Town," Kenny said shaking Misty's hand as well. "So _you're _Misty," he added.

"Uhm, yeah... Why?" Misty asked, startled by the sudden outburst.

"When we heard the, um, you know... yells and stuff, they said what Ash called was the 'old motto' or something, then about you, him, and Brock traveling in the Kanto Region," Dawn explained quickly.

"Ah, okay... So back to business, what are you doing here!" she squealed again.

"Um, well, Brock and I are going to challenge the Battle Frontier for Sinnoh, and... May's traveling with Drew and the others, right?" He looked inquiringly at May who nodded. "And Kenny and Dawn here are going to Kanto for the Contests." Ash told her. "But the real question is: what are _you _doing here?"

"Um, well... I'm meeting my sist—"

"You're a _gym leader_?" Dawn asked suddenly, cutting Misty off.

"Yes. Leader for the Cerulean City Gym, and in-charge of giving away the Cascade Badge." She put her hand in one pocket before showing Dawn a small light-blue teardrop-shaped badge, but there was something else there. A small blue rhinestone was embedded in the middle.

"Hey, Misty? What's with the blue jewel in the middle?" Brock asked as he took the badge from Misty, observing it closely.

"Well, the Pokémon Association decided to put something new in the badge design. Some rhinestone thing... but color depends on the gym type, and so I got blue... _duh_. Oh, and since your brother, you know, Forrest just turned... 12, I think, he's helping out your dad at the gym. I think he wants to replace your dad," Misty explained.

"Ah. So the Pewter Gym's stone is..."

"Black or something..." Misty supplied.

"Okay! Enough about badges!" Ash said impatiently. Everyone else looked at him, with looks of surprise. "What!"

"Did you just neglect badges? Oho! Who ever knew Ash Ketchum would actually say, 'enough about badges!' What a shock!" Misty exclaimed.

"I'm not _neglecting _them, Misty. Just... well, just getting impatient," Ash said carelessly. "So what were you doing here again?"

"Well, my sisters went on some cruise... _again, _and I'm meeting them a Canalave City! They should arrive at, um... two weeks or so... I would have come a _week _before, but _no! _The have to go shopping at Jubilife or something, and _then_ we go home," Misty explained.

"So you're leaving again?" Ash asked sadly, but then instantly brightened up. "So come with us for a while! We're heading to the same place anyways!"

"Eh, maybe not... You might slow me down too much..." she said teasingly. Ash pouted. "Just kidding! Of course I'd go with you guys!" She laughed.

"So... There's something I don't get," Brock spoke.

"Hm?"

"Who's watching the gym?" Brock asked. Everyone looked at Misty for an answer. She waved her hands in-front of her frantically.

"T-Tracey and the others are doing it!" she said quickly.

"Tracey?" Ash repeated.

"Others?" Brock repeated as well.

"T-Tracey comes to the gym a lot, don't know why though," she said quickly. "And some guys from the Sensational Sister's fan-club volunteered, so they should be just fine. Luckily, we got someone who could battle well," she said. "Stupid Pokémon Brothers," she muttered.

"So, we're going to see the Sensational Waterflower Sisters: Violet, Lily and Daisy!" Brock drooled. Everyone else slapped their foreheads and groaned.

"Hey! I'm one of them too!" Misty said proudly.

"Haha, not your not! You're too much of a tomboy to do that!" Ash exclaimed.

"Care to say that again, Ashy?" Misty said menacingly.

"N-No ma'am!" Ash said fearfully. The repeated hits from Misty during his previous travels taught him a lesson. "I-I was just saying that... that..." he trailed off lamely.

"At least _I_ actually got somewhere... I see you're still not the _Pokémon Master_," she teased, using air-quotes.

"Hey! I'm a work-in-progress!" Ash countered. "At least I didn't follow someone for a bike! And I fixed it up for you!"

"Still as dense as ever..." she said. Brock, May, Dawn and Kenny had been watching them quietly the whole time.

"What did you say?"

"I said you we're dense," Misty replied calmly.

"Am not!" he said childishly.

"Are too!" she said, her usual Misty temper getting the best of her. That, and the fact she missed bickering with Ash.

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am no—"

"So, can we go now...?" Brock said before Ash could finish. He was starting to get a head-ache. He hadn't dealt with this excessive bickering in a _long _time.

"Fine!" Ash said.

* * *

"Finally! Jubilife City! What time is it?" Dawn exclaimed tiredly as they walked towards the city's Pokémon Center.

"Five-thirty," Kenny answered, glancing at his Pokétch. "You _do _have your _own _Pokétch, you know."

"My arms hurt!" she whined as they entered the lobby. Brock immediately spotted this town's Nurse Joy and did his... thing.

"Oh, Nurse Joy!" he exclaimed running to the startled nurse and Chansey. He grabbed her hand and knelt.

"Nurse Joy, please heal me from my tired traveling. Soothe me with your beauty and kindne—" Misty immediately went to work and yanked him away by the ear before Croagunk was able to attack him. Dawn and Kenny looked amazed.

"Wow. She's..." Dawn trailed off, not knowing how to describe the red-head.

"Yeah, that's Misty for ya," Ash said.

"Come on lover-boy... We need rest, not cheesy pick-up lines..." Misty said as she dragged him towards Ash. "Watch him," she said. She walked away from the group and walked over to the startled nurse.

"Sorry Nurse Joy, he's usually like that..." Misty explained. Nurse Joy smiled warmly and gestured for Misty to follow her to the desk.

"Eurm, we need... two rooms please," Misty requested.

"Sure thing!" Nurse Joy typed something on the desktop computer before asking for identification. Misty showed her Trainer Card as well as another card signifying that she was an official gym leader.

"This seems to be in-order, but I need to see your friend's cards too," Nurse Joy said, looking over Misty's shoulder to glance at the others.

"Yes, ma'am..." Misty said before rushing to her companions. She held out her hand and commanded, "IDs and Trainer Cards!" The group complied and handed each. Brock rubbed his ear before handing his card. Misty smiled and went back to the desk.

"Here you are, Nurse Joy!" she said cheerfully. Nurse Joy looked at the cards separately, and then focused on the bottom-right corner of each (where the ID numbers were). Glancing at the indicated area every once in a while before typing something in the computer, she gave them back and her smile told Misty that they we're good to go. She took the cards from Nurse Joy and accepted the two room keys before running back to the others. She gave each card to their respective owners and tossed a room key towards Kenny.

"One room for the boys and the other for the girls." Dawn and May squealed before running over to the staircase. Misty followed behind. When the girls' footsteps we're unheard, Ash shook his head.

"There was an elevator...! _Girls,_" he muttered, rolling his eyes before walking over to the door of the elevator. He pushed the button shaped like an arrow pointing upward, and it glowed green. He gestured over to the other boys, and Kenny followed. Brock tried his luck and approached Nurse Joy, but Croagunk ruined it.

_DING!_

The elevator opened and Ash and Kenny walked in. Brock, who was still paralyzed, was being dragged by Croagunk, who was chuckling. Ash looked at Kenny inquiringly as the door slid close.

"Eurm..." He looked at his key closely, and saw a small number three under the room's number, "Three, Ash."

Ash complied and pushed the correct button. The elevator moved. A few minutes of awkward silence and the sound of elevator music later...

_DING!_

The elevator went to a halt and the door slid open. Ash, Brock (who isn't paralyzed anymore and returned Croagunk in his pokéball) and Kenny walked across the hallway, looking for the number 56 on any of the doors.

_56... 56... 56... _Ash thought repeatedly, _Room number 56... Where...? Aha! _He came to a halt where he had seen the numbers 56 on a silver plaque. He faintly heard sound of giggling from the next room, but ignored it.

"I found it!" he called. Brock and Kenny immediately came as he inserted the room key. The door clicked open to reveal a wonderful looking room.

A sky-blue carpet laid on the floor, and the walls, curtains, bed sheets and blankets of the same color. A small door on the left side of the room lead to an elegant bathroom, with canary-yellow as the main color. There were two bunk beds on both the left and right side of the room. What really surprised them was a wide glass door in between the beds that lead to a balcony. Luckily, the room was already cool and air-conditioned.

"Wow... The Center's got a renovation..." Ash said in awe.

"I know..." Kenny and Brock chorused. The giggling heard before became even louder.

"Must be the girls..." Brock muttered. Then a knock was heard, and then a muffled yell.

"Are you guys in here?" The voice sounded like Misty's. Ash walked over to the door and opened it, to reveal all three girls smiling. Misty was in-front.

"Hey, Ash! We're going to go down to dinner now... Come with?" she asked.

"Sure... I'm starved!" he said before laughing.

"We'll meet 'ya downstairs... Bye!" she called before running over to the elevator, followed by Dawn and May.

"Hey, Brock, Kenny! Girls are gonna get dinner... come with?" he asked the two boys.

"Yeah... I'm starved!" Kenny exclaimed.

"Why not?" Brock said as he walked over to the door.

"Yeah! Dinner!" Ash yelled excitedly.

* * *

After an uneventful dinner, everyone went to their respective rooms. Pikachu decided to stay with the girls and was now dozing-off on the couch with Azurill. The girls decided to play Truth or Dare, since none of them were still tired— or at least, Dawn wasn't —much to the dismay of May and Misty.

"I hate Truth or Dare!" Misty and May whined in chorus.

"Aw, come on! _Please...?_" Dawn said, trying her luck with puppy-dog eyes.

"Won't work Dawn..." Misty said, lying down on her bed. She stared around the room. Everything was nearly decorated with a light periwinkle color, while the bathroom had rose pink. Luckily for them, the room had three beds, not like the boys' room that had bunk beds instead. What surprised her was the balcony. _They don't have _that _in Kanto, now do they?_

"Please? Please? Please?" Dawn repeated until May snapped.

"Fine! Alright! If it'll get you shut up!" she said exasperatedly. Dawn smiled, and then turned to Misty.

"Please? Please? Please?" she pleaded, until Misty snapped as well. They sat on the floor, and Dawn chirped, "Me First!"

"Sure..." both girls replied.

"I choose... Misty!" She pointed towards the red-head, who looked bored. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth..." she replied in a monotone voice.

"Ooh! I have a good one!" May squealed. "I know Misty longer, so..." She whispered something in Dawn's ear, and then both coordinators smiled... weirdly? Misty was creeped out.

"Good one May! Okay, so do you like Ash?" she said happily. Misty jerked wide-awake and looked at both girls with a look that said, _Are you CRAZY!_

"Well..." May started.

"Well what?"

"Do you like him or not!" Dawn exclaimed.

"Can I pass?" Misty asked meekly. Both girls' faces said, _Heck no! _Misty sighed exasperatedly. "Fine, I guess I do... I little bit, but not a LOT!" she repeated seeing the expressions on the two coordinators in-front of her. _Oh boy, squeal attack... _As she predicted, both girls squealed. Fortunately, the boys in the next room didn't hear them... or did they?

"Hehe, my turn. May, since you gave my question, truth or dare." Misty had an odd look in her eye. May gulped. _Lesson one, _NEVER_ mess with Misty, _she thought to herself. She took a deep breather before saying...

"Fine, dare!"

"I want you to throw away every— yes, _every_ —rose _Drew_ gave you!"

"I can't do that! Can I choose truth instead?" she asked knowing well that Misty will say no.

"Sure, why not." _I stand corrected, _she thought. She sighed in relief. "Why do you keep the roses Drew gives you?"

"I— what!"

"Why— you— keep— roses— Drew— give?" Dawn said.

"That's not even a proper sentence!" May exclaimed.

"Okay, fine! Here, why do you keep the roses Drew gives you? Happy?"

"It's because... b-because..." May thought of a passable excuse. _Come on, May! _"It's because I happen to like roses," she defended.

"Oh, I see. You happen to like _Drew's _roses," Misty said slyly. _This is too fun._

"No, I happen to like roses in general." May pouted.

"Sure you do..." Dawn said sarcastically.

"Shut up, _DeeDee. _My turn to ask you! Truth or dare?" May said.

"I..." _Great now I'm stuck, _Dawn thought. _Might as well be truth. _"Truth then, but I can switch! And don't call me that!"

"Oh yeah, only Kenny can use that, right Dawn?" May asked her cheekily. Dawn blushed lightly, but this went unnoticed in the dim lighting of the room.

"Not! Now ask the question-thingy!" Dawn replied.

"Dawn?" Misty spoke. "What does DeeDee mean anyways?"

"Yeah, why does Kenny call you DeeDee, then?" May asked curiously.

"W-Well, you see... Oh, fine!" Dawn cried as she plunged into the story. About her hugging a Plusle and Minun too tightly, and her hair puffing up in neat little spikes, sparks flying out of it every once in a while. What the others didn't was what happened _after _the incident, and that's something only she knew. Well, her and Kenny that is. After the tale, Dawn expected both girls to start laughing like there's no tomorrow, but instead they just giggled a bit.

"Well it's not _that _funny!" May and Misty chorused. Dawn sighed in relief, and then yawned.

"Well, I'm tired... So g'night guys... Oh, and no telling about what we said tonight," Misty said as she squirmed in her bed to achieve a comfortable position. "Night..."

"Night, Misty..." her companions said sleepily.

* * *

"Aaah~" Dawn sighed as she stretched the following morning. She glanced towards the wall clock and saw that it was still 5:45 AM. _No wonder, it's still pretty dark... _she thought. She looked to her right and saw that her roommates were still asleep. She reviewed her options as to what to do today, until a light rumble can from her stomach. She giggled slightly, before she jumped off her bed and took a quick shower. Fifteen minutes after that, May and Misty were _still _asleep. Her tummy rumbled once again, louder this time, so decided to have some breakfast... alone.

She walked out the door, and pressed her ear onto her male companions' room. She could hear their deep breathing, even through the wooded door, and continued towards the elevator. She started walking quietly towards the cafeteria as the elevator doors slid open. _The Center's practically empty! I've only seen like five or six people... and Nurse Joy, of course. _

She peeked through the cafeteria doors and saw that there were around fifteen people in there, more or less. She walked through the door and scanned the area. She saw a brunette in the tables near the window, and her first immediate thought was May. _But she's asleep, _she reasoned. Then, there was Kenny, but this guy— yes, a _guy _— had darker skin than Kenny. _So it must be... Brock!_

"Hey, Brock!" she called. Brock turned his head around and smiled at her. She smiled back and walked over to the counter to order her food. She went towards Brock, while carrying a plate of golden pancakes.

"Morning!" she greeted cheerfully as she sat down to eat.

"Morning," he replied. "What are you up at six AM for?"

"Mmm, eh, no idea actually. Couldn't get back to sleep, I guess..." she said as she put a piece into her mouth. Brock sipped his coffee, before asking, "So, what do you want to do today?"

"Mmm, I think... We can stay here for another day, right?" Dawn asked hopefully. "I want to do a bit of battling with Misty!" she stated confidently. Brock was startled.

"Um, Dawn? Are you sure about that? Misty is a _gym leader,_" he said. Dawn smiled.

"I know, and a _water-type gym leader, _so I want to see how Piplup matches up!"

"Oh, I see," Brock said, rubbing his chin understandingly, "You want to see how well Piplup does. So I guess another day wouldn't hurt..." _More chances to get Nurse Joy, _he thought happily. His thought must have been expressed facially, since Dawn said, "Remember, Misty's here, and then there's Croagunk..."

"Morning Brock!" two different voices greeted. It was May and Kenny.

"Morning, DeeDee!" Kenny said cheerfully before sitting beside her and eating his eggs-and-bacon. May smiled cheekily at Dawn before sitting beside Brock. She sipped her orange juice thoughtfully before speaking.

"So, what should we do today? Leaving already, or...?"

"We're staying!" Dawn said before Brock could answer. "I'm going to challenge Misty to a battle!"

"I accept!" another voice said from behind. Misty was smiling, while holding a plate of eggs-and-bacon as well. She waved her hand towards Kenny, gesturing for him to give some space. Kenny scooted towards Dawn, who was now pressed against the wall.

"Move!" She pushed Kenny. Kenny pushed her back.

"Say it 'ta Misty!" he said, pointing his thumb towards the red-head, who smiled apologetically before eating her food.

"So... a battle, right Dawn?" Misty asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Mhm! I'm going to use Piplup!" she stated proudly.

"Okay then, I'll make my Pokémon a surprise! But I won't be using Gyarados, don't worry," Misty replied.

"Yey!" Dawn said happily.

"So... where's Ash?" Kenny asked. Everyone else chorused, "Asleep," and laughed.

* * *

**Author/Reika's Notes:**

So... how did you like it? I know, I'm taking this story a bit too fast, with Misty showing up _already_, but don't worry, she'll only appear for... three? four chapters? After that, we'll go back to Kenny and Dawn. No need 'ta worry, with all that fuss and such-and-so. xDD

*If any typos are found, tell me!

**~Love you all!~**


	6. Chapter 6

**RaiGouenjiShuuya says...**

Say HEY!~! Here's... Chapter Six! Once again, I just want to tell people that I really am grateful with all their reviews! Hope you will not be disappointed by this chapter! Ooh, and sorry about the fact that it's a tad short. I couldn't really bring meself to add whatever is in Chapter Seven in this just to make it longer. Sorry... :(

**Disclaimer:**

**I, ****Hermione Misty Sonezaki**, once known as Hermione Misty Drake-Owen, and** addressed as ****Reika**** or ****Raizza****, does not, should not, and will not own the Pokémon Series, Games, or any other media franchise that is a branch of Pokémon. I do not claim ANYTHING from this fic as my own, other than original characters, as well as the plot.**

Now for the STORY!

* * *

It was around 10 AM, and the group went to the Jubilife City Park to do their battle. Ash, Kenny and May sat on the bench, while a small amount of children and adults alike sat on the sidelines, eager to watch a battle. Misty stood proudly at the right side of the small battlefield, while Dawn stood in the opposite side. Brock was refereeing.

"This will be a one-on-one unofficial battle, between Misty of the Cerulean Gym, and Dawn of Twinleaf. Now choose your Pokémon!"

"I'll go first," Dawn said. She did a small twirl and threw her Piplup's Poké Ball in mid-air. "Piplup, spoootlight!"

"Piplup!" the small blue penguin called as he took his battle-ready stance. Brock sat down on the bench along with Kenny, Ash and May, waiting for Misty's Pokémon of choice.

"Aw, how cute!" Misty cooed as she enlarged a Poké Ball in her hands. "Starmie, I choose you!" Misty called as well, tossing the Poké Ball.

"Hya!" the star-shaped Pokémon cried. Dawn stared at it for a while, before pulling out her Pokédex.

**"Starmie. The Mysterious Pokémon. At the center of its body is a red core, which sends mysterious radio signals into the night sky**.** Starmie's core glows brightly in seven colors. Because of its luminous nature, this Pokémon has been given the nickname **_**the gem of the sea**_**," **a mechanical female voice said while a picture of a Starmie blinked on the screen.

_Okay, a Water-type... Duh! So, I'm at a bit of a disadvantage here, but no need to worry, _Dawn thought.

"Hey, Dawn!" Misty called. "You make the first move, 'kay?"

"Sure! Okay then Piplup, let's show her your... **bubblebeam**!" Dawn commanded, her blue hair swaying as she tossed her head. Piplup complied and fired multiple bubbles from his beak.

"Starmie, stand your ground!" The bubbles collided with Starmie dead center, but the star-shaped Pokémon took on the attack, and merely shook it off. Dawn and Piplup were surprised.

"That didn't work!" Dawn said in surprise.

"Piplup!" Piplup chirped frustratingly. Misty smiled slightly, as if telling Dawn to keep attacking. Dawn scowled.

"No need to worry! Use **peck**, Piplup!" Dawn yelled. Piplup did as ordered and charged towards Starmie, head-on. Misty raised her hand, and pointed towards the on-coming Piplup.

"Starmie use... **water-gun**!" Misty said. A very strong jet of water came out of Starmie's top point and sent Piplup flying backwards. Dawn gasped. Piplup got up again, pure determination in its eyes. Dawn sensed this and ordered another **bubblebeam **attack. Misty countered the bubble projectiles with a **r****apid spin **attack.

"Not again!" Dawn moaned. Kenny, Ash, May and Brock watched intently.

"Looks like Dawn's not getting any moves in," Kenny noted. He tapped his chin thoughtfully.

"Mhm," May agreed quietly, eyes glued on the battle before her.

"Yup." Brock nodded. "Misty still has the same battling style right now."

"Wha d'ya mean, Brock?" Ash asked confusedly.

"If memory serves me right, Misty has always been flexible when it comes to battling styles... Right now, she's doing something bordering on the 'defense before attack' category and the 'attack when the opponent is vulnerable' category. For example, she's letting Dawn attack first, so she could get that exact point of time where the opponent is extremely vulnerable, like in post-attack stage," Brock said knowingly.

"I get it," Kenny said. "It's like she's trying to test Piplup's stamina and timing."

"That's right... Though I remember Misty's never the one who does defense stuff," Ash replied. "So who d'you think is going to win?"

"Well, Misty's got the upper-hand in experience, that's for sure, but Dawn has her own style. We'll see." Brock returned his attention to the battle. Piplup was breathing heavily and looked tired, while Starmie still stood upright and ready to attack.

"Okay Starmie, use **rapid spin**, then mix it up with **water-gun**!" Misty ordered. The star-shaped Pokémon began to spin rapidly across the field towards Piplup, who was unable to move. A sudden jet of water came out and enveloped the still-spinning Starmie as it spun closer. The attack hit head-on, leaving Dawn watching in awe as she watched her precious starter Pokémon being knocked-out cold.

"No, Piplup!" Dawn ran towards her unconscious Pokémon and began shaking it gently. The small penguin moaned slightly before standing up shakily.

"Are you okay, Piplup?" Dawn asked worriedly. The small penguin chirped and Dawn breathed a sigh of relief. Misty walked over to that coordinator like the rest of the group.

"Great battle Dawn. Your Piplup is in great shape, if you ask me," she said comfortingly.

"Piplup! Pip-lup!" Piplup chirped proudly as he thumped his chest. Dawn giggled slightly, before suggesting to the others for a quick break. The crowd cleared slowly, each person muttering to the other about how "that Starmie was so cool". Five minutes later...

"Brock, can me, Misty, and May go out for a bit. A girls' day out, sorta..." Dawn requested as they got ready to walk back to the Center. May and Misty exchanged confused looks behind her. So did Ash and Kenny.

"Why?" Ash asked as he cocked his head to one side.

"Because us girls need to hang-out a bit," Misty answered quickly, stepping forward.

"Why?" Ash questioned again.

"It's a girl-thing, unless _you _want to come with us?" Misty answered cheekily.

"N-no thanks! Y-you just do whatever you w-want to d-do," Ash stammered, while Kenny chuckled at his embarrassment. Brock nodded, giving his permission.

"Great! May, Misty? Let's go!" Dawn exclaimed enthusiastically, dragging the two girls along with her. "Thanks for the save," she muttered to Misty.

"No problem." The three girls walked a fair distance away from earshot from the boys.

"So what _are _we doing, Dawn?"

"Well, I figured why not visit the shopping center here at Jubilife? I need a new outfit anyways," Dawn replied. They crossed _Jubilife Avenue_ and arrived a few feet away from a giant building. A large sign above read,

_The Jubilife Shopping Center. Where you can shop till you drop!_

May looked excited, but Misty looked reluctant.

_*Misty_

"I'm not a big fan of shopping, Dawn. Can't I just stay at the Pokémon Center?" I asked hopefully. _Please say yes! Please, please say yes!_

"Nu-uh. You're going shopping with us or else..." May said threateningly. _Or else... what? _I am confused.

"Or else, what?" I asked with my brow raised. May leaned closer and whispered, _"Truth or Dare", _in a singsong voice. _They wouldn't! Nah, let them be..._

"You do that," I replied shortly, pretending not to care, before I spun on my heel and walked slowly in the Pokémon Center's direction.

"Oh, no you don't! You're coming with us!" May yelled before she and Dawn dragged me to the nearest entrance. _Yikes!_ A nearby female clerk said, "Welcome to the _Jubilife Center. _Have a nice day," in a sweet voice as I struggled. _ Whoah! Who knew they would go this far!_

"Let go of me!" I cried frantically as I struggled to free myself from my companion's vice-like grip. I saw that my right wrist held by May, and the other by Dawn. _Who thought these two would be so... so _passionate_ about, ugh, _shopping_._ I successfully earned a small amount of stares and glances from on-lookers and clerks alike as I continued flailing around. I felt heat rise to my cheeks, and I was sure I was blushing. _You know what they say? If you can't beat 'em, join 'em,_ I thought in defeat.

"Fine! You win! I'll go shopping with you!" I cried. Dawn and May shook their heads. "What!" _What do you want from me? _I thought miserably.

"You have to buy SOMETHING," May said, shaking her head, as the corners of her mouth curving into a small smile. Dawn nodded enthusiastically, her head bobbing up and down wildly.

"What! I told you I wasn't into shopping! Besides, I'll be going here later on anyways..." I pleaded. All I got was two well-earned looks from the Coordinators that didn't agree with me one bit. "F-fine! But you two better make it quick!"

May and Dawn smiled happily, and ran to the nearest closing store. I was utterly flabbergasted, and then an idea popped in my mind. _Hey, I could make a run for it while they're gone! Oh wait, we stay in the same room... They'll torture me!_

"Hey Misty! Coming?" May's voice brought me out of my infinite plans of escape.

"Yeah, yeah!" I ran towards the store the other two were in. I expected to see pink or girly stuff; May and Dawn were the girliest people I knew – other than my sisters, that is. I was mildly surprised to see than nothing from the two descriptions I guessed fit the store. In fact, I was starting to like the place! _That's a shock!_

"Misty? Hey, Misty! Check this out!" Dawn walked out of one of the clothing stalls, wearing a denim skirt that went a few inches below her knees, and a pink tank top with a white Poke Ball-shaped design. _Not bad, considering she wears a mini-skirt while traveling, I mean –_ _who does that? Though I expected the pink..._

"Looks great on you, Dawn!" May exclaimed happily. Dawn smiled and went back into the stall.

"Are we done yet?" I asked weakly. _Please, _please_ say yes!_

"Nope! I still have a few more to try out, then it's May's turn, and then... _yours_," Dawn replied as she came out in another outfit. This time she was wearing a periwinkle v-necked t-shirt, and jeans.

"Not bad," I commented. _Might as well make this as fast as I can. _Dawn smiled yet again, thankful for the comment, and tried on, yet again, another outfit. One short comment after the other, and it was finally May's turn! _Oh, joy! I've never been stuck inside a clothing store this long! Must have been a whole new record... I've been here for nearly 15 minutes watching Dawn wear different outfits, and there's still May! _I thought miserably.

"My turn!" May said as she skipped towards the stall Dawn used, her chocolate-brown hair bouncing up and down in its usual style. _Hm... I wonder what's up with May's hair. I mean, it's styled in a weird – well, style! Kinda like a puppy-dog's ears or something..._

"Ta-dah! So, how do I look?" May asked as she spun around to let me and Dawn get a better look. She was wearing a silk mini-skirt, some biker shorts underneath, and a tank top with floral design.

"Hey! I like it! Don't you, Misty?" Dawn squealed. May smiled at me.

"U-huh, yeah, sure. Can we get on, please?" I asked impatiently. I don't know whether time should go faster so we could get out of this place, or it should go slower so I could avoid the inevitable moment of me-plus-clothes.

Soon – sooner than I expected, it was... my turn! _Oh, joy!_

I dragged myself to the small dressing area, carrying the clothes I chose – correction, _May and Dawn _chose for me.

"Sheesh... What a day!" I mumbled to nobody in particular. _Yep, what a day._

_End - Misty_

"Sheesh... What a day!" Misty mumbled to nobody in particular.

"Misty? Are you done yet?" Dawn cried impatiently. May knocked worriedly on the stall's door before Misty replied.

"Yeah, yeah." May and Dawn noticed her annoyed tone and did a quick high-five. The doorknob turned slowly and soon, Misty walked slowly out the stall. She was wearing a sky-blue short-sleeve Peter Pan knit top that reached mid-thigh and skinny jeans. Dawn whistled lowly.

"Well?" Misty tapped her foot impatiently. She looked at the full-body mirror near the stall they were using and said, "Not bad," to herself.

"Looks great, Misty!" Dawn said happily. May nodded vigorously.

"Great. Okay. I'll be buying... _this_, you'll be buying whatever you bought, and then we go home?" Misty asked hopefully.

"Yeah, yeah! Keep your hair on," May said impatiently, waving her hand as an added emphasis. Misty smiled. _Finally, out of this death trap! _she thought gratefully. A few minutes more of waiting and a bit more pleads from May and Dawn for a bit more shopping, the three girls were finally out of that store. Misty couldn't help but glance at the name of the store they were in for the past half-an-hour. _Cherry Blossoms._

"How long have we been in there?" Dawn inquired.

"You _do _have a _Pokétch _you know," May replied. They walked towards the food court and Misty went off to find a seat.

"Oh... yeah," Dawn said sheepishly.

* * *

"So, how'd the shopping trip go?" Brock asked over dessert. Dawn, May, Misty and Kenny were eating slices of chocolate cake while Ash just finished his second. He slowly reached for another slice of cake, but Misty quickly used her fork to swipe the last piece.

"That's mine!" Ash said. Misty smiled and shook her head as she took a piece out of the chocolate cake and put it in her mouth. She chewed loudly and made sounds of delight to get Ash jealous.

"Hmph." Ash crossed his arms on his chest and looked determinedly anywhere _but _Misty's direction. Everyone else watched them.

"Are they always like this?" Kenny asked Brock.

"Yep. Every single time," May and Brock answered in unison. Brock chuckled.

"They argue like a married couple." Misty stopped eating her cake and started coughing. Brock stopped chuckling.

"I'm sorry? What?" she said menacingly. May and Dawn literally fell off their seats.

"N-nothing, Misty. He-he-he-he..." Both Coordinators laughed nervously. Misty glared at them. Ash meanwhile, saw his chance and tried to grab what's left of the chocolate cake Misty had. Unfortunately, for him, Misty slapped his hand away and ate the rest. After eating what's left of the meal, everyone felt drowsy and full.

"Ah~, well that was a great dinner." Misty yawned. "Well, I'll be getting a bit of shut-eye now. May? Dawn? You two coming?"

"Mhm," Dawn replied sleepily. May felt drowsy as well. She glanced at a clock near their cafeteria table and saw that it was 9:50 PM.

"I'm coming too... Night." May rubbed her head slowly. Misty and Dawn yawned quietly and walked towards the elevator. May followed behind them.

"Night you guys..." Misty called as the elevator doors slid close. She waved sleepily and yawned.

* * *

**RaiGouenjiShuuya says...**

How was it, y'all? Hope you liked it! I'm sorry this was VERY late, but hopefully, Shooting Stars helped. =DD Once again, love you for reading this. Boy am I glad I posted this here! I love you all especially for taking the time to read my fic, and even more for taking the time to review them. I'm am full of gratitude,

***Misty** – This is my VERY first time on writing a Point-Of-View type of – er, well not story – um, part of a fic. ;D I'm not so sure if I got her character right, so I would be very grateful for any suggestions! Love you lots.

**Specific Replies:**

_**KeytoDestiny: **__Hey! Hope you liked this chappie, since it came so late._ ^^_ Bad thing is, I lost my detailed-much writing style, so the descriptions here are off... very. Thanks also for helping me with some of the prominent typos!_

_**Amulet Misty: **__Yo! Was this great or what? I kinda changed the POV __a bit there to Misty, so please tell me if she was out of character, kay? You know her better that I do! It's in your name for Pete's sake! _=DD

_**KittyRin: **__Liked it? Please give your honest opinion on it, since that is what I need right now... _=)) _It's funny right? Glad you liked the Truth or Dare parts._

_**NamineXRoxas06: **__Ampu... Ang haba ng penname mo! :P Pero nagustuhan mo ba 'to? Sana nga. Sana win-na-win na ang Sophies sa Linggo ng Wika, noh?_ :D

_**gemgirl3334: **__Your guess was... wrong...? I just put it that joke because I felt like it. Sorry for the confusion, I'll fix that soon._

_**MistyFanGirl: **__Hey, Fab! Like the Misty POV here? Like I said with __**Amulet Misty **__please tell me if Misty became out of character in her POV scene, love you. Thank you._

_**Seasona: **__Hey, hey, hey! Thanks for the sweet~ compliments! _:3_ Be sure to expect more, and once again, thanks!_

_**PEANUTS: **__Anonymous reviewer no# 2! I love the compliment, but I'm not all that good. Try __**KeytoDestiny**__. If you thought mine was awesome, just wait till you see hers! She is my role model in writing! _:3

_**Sherry32123: **Hey! About the review at Chapter 4, I'm really sorry but I can't tell you what happened at the sleepover... YET! You'll find out soon enough along with other stories on their childhood my crazy imagination mixed up! Look out! _=D

_**Smiley232: **I say hi! Glad you liked them! I hope you liked this one as well~! Look out for the rest and thanks for reading!_

_

* * *

_

And now for the Quote of the Day:

_Punch away your pessimism; slide with your wit. Getting all muddy only adds shine to your courage. Don't cry! Fight without giving in. Let's turn that vexation into power! Dreams bloom from sweat and tears…_

**~ Tachiagariyo ~**

**Inazuma Eleven**

**Hope you liked it!**

**~ RaiGouenjiShuuya ~**


End file.
